IBWY: A Demon's Adorable Master
by SalinaSwathe
Summary: AU Someone summoned a demon, but instead of latching onto them, the demon, Murcielago, latched onto poor Ulquiorra instead. Now the pale loner has a clingy demon to deal with that lusts over his blood and attention... and other things Smut, Yaoi, Request-fic
1. Chapter 1

"M-Murcie... nngh! Hah... please...!"

I looked up from the boring magazine I'd found, and peered at the quivering mass on the floor that was my human master. To anyone who would enter the room, I would appear deeply bored by the sight, but I was in actuality quite entertained. He'd lasted a long time like that: a blindfold covered his beautiful eyes; a rope securing his shoulders back, keeping him leaning against a wooden pillar; his arms bound elbow to wrist behind his back; a final rope looped around a diagonal beam above that bound his legs so that they were pinned upwards at the knees. His medium length dark black hair and equally dark t-shirt were soaked in his sweat and his toes curled and uncurled in his socks. It was a beautiful sight, but the best part had to be the vibrator set to medium that I'd shoved in his hole an hour prior and the cock ring choking his engorged and weeping penis. It was ruined only by his briefs which covered everything, leaving only a delightful bulge, but it was necessary since the young man had tried many times to force the vibrator out of himself in an act of adorable defiance.

Then again... by doing this I'm technically defying him... Bah, whatever, this was just too fun to stop.

"Please..? Ahnn! Take it... take it off! It hurts!"

I rose from the old hoop chair with nary a sound and padded over to him. He didn't hear he kneel before him over the sound of his low but constant moans. My hand ghosted over the bulges of his cock and the end of the tortuous device before gently grasping the latter through the fabric.

"Ah! Murcie!"

I chuckled darkly. I knew he was calling out for me, but I couldn't help but to think he was begging for mercy. Perhaps he wanted a both.

I watched his face as I angled the device, knowing I'd hit his prostate when he cried out. He caught himself and held in his other screams as I continued to prod the pleasure button, giving me only quick moaning pants.

"Dammit!" he ground out. "N-ha! Stop! Nnngh!"

I chuckled again, but heeded his command. He was, after all, my adorable, and powerless master.

* * *

><p><em>The first fist came and he thought he was being mugged, but that thought was shattered when he was grabbed and hauled off into a nearby abandoned building. He sighed innerly; utterly annoyed by this change from a calming midnight stroll to horror movie material. He grunted when he was pushed down and pinned again before he could poise to fight back. The sound of tape ripping filled the air and his movement was quickly ended by way of duct tape, there was even a few strips on his mouth and over his eyes. He struggled with the binds for a while, but after realizing that the adhesive wasn't going to let go of the fabric of his favourite hoodie he fell still, accepting his still unknown fate.<em>

_"We're not about to sacrifice this poor piece of shit are we?" a voice suddenly asked. "Because I don't want to add murder to my already colorful federal record."_

_His dark brow furrowed in confusion and then in disgusted recognition. His kidnappers attended his high school..._

_"Nah, we jus' need virgin blood, an' everyone knows Ulquiorra's still got his V-card," another, rougher voice laughed; he recognized this voice as well, but same as the other voice, he couldn't place a face to the voice. Then again, he shouldn't be surprised since he usually spent his days avoiding eye contact with everyone, in school and outside of school._

_There was laughter and yet another voice spoke. "C'mon let's start."_

_Everything after that was a muffled "blur" but he was able to gather that the three or so idiots were attempting to do some sort of ritual. Of what he wasn't sure._

_Heavy hands gripped his shoulders and he was dragged a short distance from his original spot. The new area smelled strongly of booze mingling with something painfully fragrant burning. Suddenly a knife was taken to his jacket sleeve, cutting it so that it exposed his arm without freeing him. "Huh, I knew he was the cutting type," was murmured as his arms were held out and the knife was pressed to his skin._

_He hissed lowly when they cut a bit too deep. A hand squeezed and he could feel his blood pool and then spill over, and more and more blood was coaxed out._

_"What? Is it not working?"_

_"I probably needs more blood, cut his other wrist."_

_The same damage was dealt to his other sleeve and arm. At this point there was probably no saving his hoodie, maybe he'd take the sleeves off completely so it was vest-style?_

_Ulquiorra hadn't been paying attention to what they were saying anymore, and regretted it when his head was pulled forward by his hair and a cut was made along the side of his neck. He started to feel woozy then._

Crap... I'm getting dizzy...

_Another cut was made and the wounds were urged to bleed even more. "Hey, I think it's starting to glow."_

_If his eyes weren't covered then he'd know that his sight was going hazy and gray. _Stop! Let go! _He tried to shake his head out of the other's grasp, but he was held fast. _Cut it out, you idiots! Trash like you shouldn't exist! Let go of me!

_There was an ear shattering boom, and he yelped while the guys around his screamed, some shrilly. His hair was let go and he fell on his face as snarling and shredding was heard around him to mingle with his kidnappers' screams. Ulqui squirmed away from the sounds before struggling to pass his legs between the gap in his bound arms so that he could peel the tape off his eyes and mouth. The sounds had ended by the time he managed to free his senses and his eyes widened at what stood in front of him among the unconscious bodies of his assailants._

_A lean man stood before him, bare as a newborn babe and white as a new sheet of paper. Long black hair trailed to the floor and shorter bangs framed an unmarred face, thin lips with two small sets of fangs peeking past his upper lip, and strange colored eyes, the sclera a deep green while the iris was a vibrant gold, that held evil intent as well as general apatheticness. Ebony wings were folded against his back, and a tail of the same hue sliced the air as it waved, and long white horns curved upwards out of his skull._

_"Hm," he murmured, his voice deep and husky. "This is the first time my summoner was the virgin sacrifice."_

_Ulquiorra couldn't managed to speak, his mind blank with confusion and fear._

_"You appear to have gotten yourself in quite a state... master," he purred._

Master? _"Who are you? How did you- where did-?" His words caught in his throat when the man - Being? Monster? - slowly approached him._

_"Ssh... I'll answer everything later. For now I want to have my fill of you." He grasped Ulqui's wrist and slowly laved his tongue along the cut. Ulqui shuddered when he saw his fingers; the tips were blackened to the point where he couldn't tell where the finger ended and the pointed claw began. The wounds closed after their treatments, dumbfounding the teen even more. He was shoved onto his back and his pants were shredded down the middle exposing his dangly bits. He protested and struggled but could do nothing as he was flipped over and the seat of his pants was ripped clean off as well. Something warm and wet, the being's tongue, pressed against his virgin hole, coating it in saliva and teasingly prodding it._

_After a mental battle with himself, Ulqui fell still. _I'm about to be raped by this monster. There's nothing I can do about it... _He closed his eyes, and tried to relax as best as he could._

_The being seemed to hesitate, but continued his ministrations. Kneading the soft mounds of the teen's rear and soaking his anus before adding a finger. The prepping was rough and quick, and he was soon hilting himself in Ulquiorra. He growled low in his throat as he grinded against Ulqui before pulling out and sharply thrusting back in with a snap of his hips._

_"!" Ulquiorra held his breath and grit his teeth, he wouldn't let the monster hear him scream. The rough thrusting calmed as a hand slipped under his clothes and stroked his back. It slid upwards until he felt the fingers wrap firmly around his neck, bunching his graphic tee up in the process. He flinched when he felt the other's breath on his neck and a warm palm against his flaccid length. Ulqui couldn't stop his groan as his length was massaged and then gently pumped._

That feels... good.

_The hand on his neck moved around to grip his throat and he was pulled into a kneeling position on the monster's lap. His tongue traced little circles on his pale neck as the hand kept pumping his cock. Heat pooled in his core under the firm strokes and it was made worse when he peeked an eye open and looked at what was being done to him. "Ah!"_

_"Mm," the demon sighed and doubled his efforts. "There it is. Keep doing that; moan for me, master." When he didn't heed the demand, the grip on Ulqui's neck tightened making him give a pained cry. "Moan, master." He thrusted and thumbed his slit._

_"Ah!" Ulqui reached down and gripped the wrist that tortured his member, digging his nails in when a thrust rocketed the man's cock into his prostate. "AH! Hah...ngh." He tried to curl into himself and the monster followed him down, lying flush against his back. Ulqui felt him reposition before thrusting again. He rammed his prostate with each thrust. __The usually stoic teenager __was left moaning uncontrollably from the mixture of pain and pleasure he was experiencing._

_"Do you like that?"_

_"Ahn! Yes!" he gasped. __"Yes! Oh!" He was emptied and flipped abruptly onto his back. He stared into demonic lust-filled eyes as he was penetrated once more. The eyes closed for a moment but reopened as the man pistoned into him at a bruising pace. Ulquiorra was hypnotized by the eyes. To his puddled mind, they looked like rings of gold floating in an emerald lake. Ulqui gave him what he wanted; moaning loudly, wantonly, and meeting every thrust. He reached his peek and arched as he came._

_A sharp pain shot through his neck as the man's fangs pierced it. The pain sustained his release as the being thrusted a few more times and filled the teen with hot seed. Ulqui shuddered as wave after wave of post-coital aftershocks rolled over him, and he felt the suckling pull of the monster drinking from him. He panted softly and let his eyes flutter close._

_X~*~X_

_The darkness of his dreams receded and he awakened to the darkness of his pillow. Ulquiorra sighed and lifted his head so that he could look around._

_"Good morning, master." Ulqui whipped his head around to the man who spoke. "Rather, good afternoon."_

_The being was dressed now, and his horns were gone and his wings were missing as well. The clothes he was wearing was strange: a light gray high collared trench coat-like top with a bloody red gemstone clasps holding it closed from his neck to navel; the rest was allowed to hang freely. He wore a black hakama held up by a red sash and black boots peeked from under their hems. His hair was even pulled into a long neat braid._

_Despite the man's well-dressed state, Ulqui didn't miss a beat. "Who are you, and why do you call me that?"_

_The being bowed slightly at the waist. "I am Murcielago; the fourth demon lord of the Demonic Realm. I call you 'master' because you are the one who I attached to when summoned."_

_Ulqui wasn't amused. "Well, I didn't even want to summon you! Go attach yourself to one of those idiots who did."_

_"The summoning circle doesn't work like that. It's proximity based, meaning that any demon summoned from it will attach to the closest person with a desire. You were the closest, what with being dangled over it, and your desire at the time was to be freed from them. I appeared and freed you."_

_"If that's all, then why aren't you gone?" _And why did you rape me?

_"I can't go until you release me."_

_"Then, I release you! Go back to where you belong!"_

_A cruel smirk spread across the demon's features. "I'm sorry, master, but you don't have the power to send me away."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_His smirk melted away into a pondering look. "You indeed have latent power within you, but it's not enough to control a demon of my caliber. In short, I can refuse all your commands should I wish. The only thing keeping me from killing you and generally wreaking havoc is that runes were written in the pentagram to stop such actions. That and I don't truly have a desire to do so."_

_"So you're just going to stay? No matter how many times I say leave? Why bother?"_

_"I just want to." __Murcielago stepped closer. "And to answer your earlier question, I raped you because it was my payment."_

_Ulqui's heart went cold, both from the answer and the realization that the demon could read his mind. "Payment?"_

_The demon settled on the mattress not too far from Ulquiorra. "The ritual to call one of the ten demon lords requires many components two of which is the blood of a virgin and some sort of payment. We typically like to have the virgin whose blood was used in the ritual as payment, but gold and gems or liquors and wines can work for some of the other lords. Ninth lord Glotoneria would go for the wealth, and Brujeria, the seventh lord, would go for the wine, for example. I have to admit I was a bit torn when I realized that my master was the virgin, but I quickly got over it."_

_The teenager humphed, understanding the information and hating it all the same. He diverted his eyes, staring at everything in his room but the demon as he pondered over his situation. Then again, what was there to think about? He "commanded" a powerful demon that wouldn't leave until he felt like it. Plain and simple. And oh so infuriating._

_"Master?"_

_"If I tell you to call me by my name, will you continue to call me 'master' out of spite?"_

_"Indeed, master." Ulqui could almost see the laughter in those uncaring eyes that didn't carry into his voice._

_"What, then?"_

_"You lied there and allowed me to ravage you last night. Why? I only ask because any other virgins I've taken when called upon through the ritual put up at least some resistance, or cried bitterly and cursed me. You did neither."_

_Ulquiorra sighed. "My hands were still taped together, and I was dizzy from blood loss and whatever the hell they were burning, fighting would've been pointless and probably more painful, so I tried to relax and make the best of that horrible moment." He peered at the demon. "You're... not going to do that again... are you?"_

_"No promises. Your body was quite the treat, and your blood was like fine wine when you reached your climax." Murciel licked his fangs and gazed at the teenager. "I hunger for more... but I must wait until your blood levels recover."_

_A voice called up the stairs to his bedroom, which was in the attic. "Ulquiorra! Are you awake yet?" It was his mother, Solita Cifer._

_"Yes, ma'am," he called back. He stood, sending a glare at demon when he felt a sharp pain his backside, and went to the stairs to see his mother standing at the foot of them._

_He felt the urge to put sunglasses on to shield his eyes from the bright smile his mother was sending him. The woman was his total opposite, and the only similarity they shared was their hair and pale skin-tone; he'd gotten his eyes from his father. Her clothes were bright and she was always trying to cheer someone up, while he prefered dull or dark clothes, and was annoyed by anyone that attempted to converse with him._

_"Ulqui, sweetie, would you run to the grocery store for me? I need onions and carrots for tonight's casserole."_

_"Let me take a shower first."_

_"Thank you, baby. I left the money for it on the counter. You can keep whatever change is left."_

_She blew him a kiss and disappeared from sight and he headed towards his en suite bathroom. He stopped at his dresser to grab fresh clothes - the demon must have changed him while he was dead to the world - and looked up when he heard Murciel walk up behind him. The being's eyes still gave him chills. So beautiful and deadly, like a nightshade flower._

_"Can anyone but me see you?" he suddenly asked._

_"Not unless I wish it so."_

_The teen grunted. "Then I'll hope that you'll keep yourself invisible to others." He straightened and headed into the bathroom, not at all surprised when he was followed inside. He ignored his guest as best as he could as he started the shower and peeled his night-clothes off. He got under the spray and let his hair soak as he ran a wash cloth over his body. "Ah! What are you doing? Get out!"_

_Murciel had quietly stepped into the shower behind Ulqui and took the soapy cloth from his hands. He turned the teenager towards him, trapping his arms between their bodies, and began to thoroughly clean the human. "It's my duty to cleanse my master's body." He held fast when Ulqui struggled and protested. "Now now, allow your servant to do his job, master."_

_"This is very unnecessary!"_

_"I assure you, it's quite necessary."_

_Ulquiorra grit his teeth and bore with the embarrassing treatment, wincing as the demon scrubbed hard enough to bring a pink shade to his pale flesh and flushing when the cloth lingered on his genitals. He was rinsed off and the demon hung the wash cloth on a hook next to him and the water turned off when he gestured at the faucet. Murcielago carried him from the shower and took a towel to his body and hair._

_"Hm?" The demon grabbed the human's wrist and brought it closer to his face. "I hadn't noticed these. Did those other humans do this at some point?"_

_Ulquiorra snatched his hand away growling, "No," and stormed out of the bathroom. He grew dizzy and froze, feeling a weird shuffling in his head. "Get out of my head, demon." __The shuffling persisted for a moment longer before it ceased and the dizziness faded._

_"You shouldn't harm yourself like that," he murmured._

_"It's none of your business!" Ulquiorra snapped and yanked on his clothes. He stormed down the stairs to put some distance between himself and the demon. He heard his mother say something to him, probably "See you in a bit," as he snatched the money from the counter, threw on his old converses and hoodie, and left._

_The sun was high overhead, glaring intense beams of light at him as he threw up his hood and headed towards the store. His posture was hunched and his eyes were on the ground as always, giving off the air of "ignore me" to all that saw him. He felt calmer now. This was normal for him, running errands for his mom and hiding from view of everyone. Demons and rituals were not._

_Ulqui grunted to himself in annoyance. He shouldn't have reminded himself of Murcielago. The demon was somehow making his emotions pass through the apathetic wall he'd carefully built over the years, and he hadn't even been around him for 24 hours yet. The very sight of him made the teenager angry and scared and confused. He hadn't felt such things for a while. No matter how much his was picked on at school, and no matter how many disappointed looks he got from his father. He never felt anything until now. He rightfully blamed his... first encounter with the demon for the break in his wall. He'd fix it soon enough._

_He eventually put away such thoughts and instead filled his head with music, wishing he'd brought his iPod nano. Hollywood Undead lyrics distracted him during his walk._

_The process of selecting and purchasing produce went quickly, bumps only appearing every so often when he turned and nearly ran into Murciel. The cashier was bitchy and threw suspicious looks at him, but he didn't care. He tried to slip by the friendly security guard on the way out, but was noticed and thrown into a short but awkward convo with the burly man. He bid him farewell and headed home, Asking Alexandria on the brain this time._

_He dumped the produce on the counter for his mother to do with it as she pleased, and headed back to his room, stopping midway up the stairs. If he went to his room, he'd be alone with the demon again..._

_"Oh, you're not about to mope in your room are you?" His mother said, appearing behind him suddenly. "It's a wonderful day; go outside!" She laughed, her usual lovely melodic laugh. "Get some color on those cheeks, why don't 'cha?"_

_"Oh," Ulquiorra grunted, unable to believe his luck. "Yeah, I'll do that. Not the color part though..."_

_Solita laughed as if he'd made a joke and wandered off._

_Catching the perturbed look in Murciel's eyes, he went to his room to grab his iPod from its usual spot - he hadn't taken it on his stroll the other night - a book from his expansive shelf and the drawstring backpack that held only his wallet, and vacated the house in favour of the park. He jammed his ear buds into his ears and slipped his hood over his head, and kept his head down as he walked, taking solace in having actual music to accompany him this time._

_The walk didn't take long for him to get to, and he found a shady tree to sit under that faced the cobblestone path. He scrolled to an appropriate playlist and enjoyed his book. The demon settled beside him and he scooted away slightly. He scooted more at the gentle caress his cheek was given. "Stop," he hissed under his breath._

_Murcielago grunted and moved away, to the teenager's relief, to stand at the edge of the path and watch the other human's and their antics. A busty woman jogged by; a man walked two dogs past him - calling back one that really wanted to sniff Ulquiorra; a shirtless guy rode by on a mountain bike. Ulqui missed his demon's smirk as he reached out and grabbed the wheel of the bicycle and gave a hard yank backwards making the poor guy flip over his handlebars and skin himself horrible on the stones. He chuckled cruelly and looked over his shoulder at Ulqui who was sending him an annoyed glare before finding his spot on the page._

_Ulquiorra tried to ignore the demon as he gently terrorized the unwitting and confused folk, but it was becoming a bit hard. Eventually he packed up and moved away. He was quickly followed. _Leave me alone, _he thought, knowing that he'd be heard._

_"No," was said easily. "I'd probably be less annoying to you if you didn't go out of your way to ignore me, master. I can be quite the pest when I want to." He darted around to block Ulquiorra's path. "Let's talk; I want to learn about my master. That's all I want." He gripped his wrist making the teen look away. "Tell me why you do this to yourself. Why you're so sad. What you like. You don't really have to tell me what you don't like as you've made that pretty clear."_

_Ulquiorra sighed and looked up at the demon through his bangs. The demon was giving him a soft look that made him look less intimidating... maybe even trustworthy. It was surely some sort of spell or charm he could do with his eyes._

_"I wouldn't hypnotize you, master. I can't anyway."_

_He blushed and pulled his hand away. "Fine... but not here."_

_"Your room, then?"_

_A woman rolled by with a baby stroller so he answered in his head. _My mom will get on me if I come home too early... she's weird like that.

_"Then let us venture into the woods." Without prompt, Murciel took Ulqui's hand and pulled him into the trees making the introverted male grow weary. Eventually they stopped and he was made to sit on the demon's lap, between the raised roots of a rather large tree. The demon's hands didn't roam, only gently wrapping around his master's waist as he rested his chin on his shoulder._

_He felt the demon rub circles on his scars with his thumb. _I guess I should just get it over with... _"I cut myself... because it makes me feel better..." His mouth went dry as he continued. "I just feel so... empty sometimes, and cutting feels like it add something to me that I didn't have before."_

_"You should talk to someone."_

_"I have... a therapist. I was diagnosed with depression, and given pills, but they didn't help and I hated the way I felt on them so I flushed them. Dad was pissed."_

_"Friends?"_

_"I don't have any; I hate people." Ulquiorra laughed without humor. "I got a job to try to... fix that, but my dislike for people just got worse."_

_The demon pressed a kiss to the teen's neck in a comforting gesture. "I'm not 'people' master."_

_"Yeah, you a clingy demon that I didn't want."_

_"How cruel," he laughed. He gracefully moved out from under the teen and stood on all fours before him. "Does my form please you, master?"_

_Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean 'please'?"_

_"Any meaning really. I could look more human if you wanted' though you probably don't." Suddenly with a loud crack, his wings grew from his back, and his horns sprouted from his head. He grinned showing off his fangs as his tail waved behind him. "Perhaps you'd prefer my demon form?" Without waiting for an answer he leaned forward and kissed his master._

_Ulqui's eyes widened and he roughly shoved Murciel away. "Stop doing that..."_

_Murciel frowned, but it was obviously forced. "Hm, you don't like it? How about something less humanoid in shape?" His clothes and wings disappeared, and he began shrinking and his face and body morphed. Hair grew out of his body and his ears pointed and migrated to the top of his head. Very soon, a small cat was perched on Ulqui's leg._

_He was black with his front paws, belly, tip of his tail, and part of his head white. His eyes were large and green and when he opened his mouth to meow at him Ulqui saw that his fangs were still distinctively demonic; they didn't take away from his cute face however._

Erk... Cute?

"Ah, ha ha! My master thinks of me as cute!" _Murcielago said in Ulqui's mind. _"With a compliment like that, I will stay in this form for a while, despite any future feline tendencies I'll develop." _He lept up and settled on the teen's shoulder, gently hooking his claws into the thick fabric. He rubbed his head affectionately against Ulqui's pale cheek. _"Shall he head home, master? Eheh, 'meow-ster'."

_Ulquiorra sighed as he lifted to his feet, unsurprised that the demon cat was stable on his shoulder. "Please don't call me something so stupid... Also, I'm guessing you can't talk in that form?" he asked as he shoved his book in his bag and pressed his ear buds into place. _Oo, Flyleaf...

_Murciel moved to get comfy on the boy's lowered head, his weight causing no discomfort. _"Of course, a cat's vocal cords aren't made for human speech, after all." _He kneaded at the cloth of the hood and rested his head in the area as they moved through the trees. _"Ah, I'm already enjoying this form..." _He purred gently._

_Ulquiorra said nothing as he began the lengthy walk home, ignoring everyone as usual, however as he cleared his fifth city block he sensed something. It was making him very uncomfortable. He wanted to blame the demon, but for some reason he knew that Murciel wasn't the source._

_"Excuse me!"_

_He flinched and looked up slightly as a woman suddenly stepped in front of him. "Y-Yes?"_

_"I'm sorry, but can I get a picture of your cat! It's so cute!"_

People can see you now!?

"Ah, yes. Did I forget to mention that?"

_The urge to toss the demon into a wall bubbled up in him, but he held it back. He lowered his head so that his face was hidden by his hood and hair once more. "Go ahead..."_

_The woman squealed and lined up her phone, taking a few pictures then turning it and taking a few more. Ulquiorra noticed a few other strangers sneak a few pictures before moving on. The woman swiped her finger across the screen, looking through the pictures she'd taken, and smiled brightly at Ulqui. "Thanks so much!" she chirped before carrying on._

_Ulqui started walking again, a bit faster this time, as he mentally battered the demon with more accusations and questions to himself. _Great, how am I going to explain this to mom? You should just turn into that other form...

"I don't want to master."

You're making this more difficult than it has to be.

"It's not that difficult. If it does get to difficult, then I can just hypnotize your parents."

...I'd rather you didn't...

_He made it home and sighed, he hadn't thought of what to say to his parents. He figured he'd just... wing it. He kicked off his shoes as he entered. "I'm home..."_

_His mother stepped out of the kitchen to greet him. "Hey honey, how was-" she gasped when she saw the cat on his head. "Oh my goodness! Hello there. Hi! Aren't you a cutie!" Ulqui stifled a groan as she carefully reached out and scratched the cat's head; his mother's love for animals knew no bounds. "Where'd you find this beautiful kitty?" she asked as she gently plucked Murcielago off of his head. If only she knew she was showering a demon with affection and compliments._

_Ulqui shrugged. "At the park... Can I keep him?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Not!"_

_His mother "Eeped" and turned to face her husband, Ulqui's father, Latigo Cifer, who had come from the back of the house. His disapproving green eyes glared daggers at his son and wife as he strode towards them._

_"Get that cat out of here!"_

_"Oh, don't be like that. We should let him keep it."_

_"No, we're not keeping it!"_

_Solita sighed and set Murciel back into Ulquiorra's arms. "Head up to your room honey."_

_He knew what that meant. "Yes, ma'am." He hurried up the stairs to the attic and reached his room just as a slap went through the air and a thud followed._

_"Lita!?"_

_"He's keeping the cat, and that is final! A pet is good for him!"_

_"He doesn't need a cat! He'll just isolate himself more!"_

_"I'd rather he had a cat than nobody to befriend at all. This is good for him, Latigo."_

_Ulqui heard his father growl in frustration, but a smooch sound ended it._

_"Go to work, honey. You'll be late."_

_There was a sigh and then a jingle of keys. "This isn't over," his father said before the door opened and then slammed shut._

_"That went over quieter than usual..."_

_Murcielago looked up from where he'd been set on the bed. _"Your parents fight regularly?"

_"Not really regularly, they just fight over things dealing with me and my health. Mom usually wins if dad can't find a good enough argument... that and she has a really quick hand. Dad works for the police and even he shakes in fear of them."_

_Murciel laughed in his head and his cat eyes sparkled with humor. _"Has she ever hit you?"

_Ulqui shrugged off his hoodie and tossed it onto his chair. "One or two times. Once for worrying her when I stormed out of the house and didn't come back for two days, and another for something else... I don't remember."_

"Bit of a problem child are we?"

_Ulqui grunted. "I was getting sick of dad yelling at me for flushing my pills." He pulled his grass-stained jeans off and threw on some looser pyjama pants before sitting on his bed. He laid down with his eyes closed and felt the demon cat move to settle on his chest. He didn't mind and very soon Murciel was purring, sending soothing vibrations through his chest. It was making him sleepy. The teen rolled, knocking the cat off of him, and he wrapped his arms around him sleepily. "Don't get excited; I'm sleepy and your fur is soft."_

"Of course, master. Pleasant dreams."

x~x

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Ulqui lurched awake and slammed the off button on his alarm clock, quirking an eyebrow at the crinkle of paper. He brought the note to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he tried to read it in the early morning glow._

**You didn't eat dinner so you'd better eat breakfast!**  
><strong>XOXO Mom ~3<strong>

_He sighed and set the note on the mattress next to him before rising to his feet and stumbling automatically towards the bathroom for his morning shower, to find that the light was already on in the bathroom, and the tub was filled with water. Ulqui grunted when a hand grasped his shoulder and gently pushed him more into the steamy room and the door clicked closed. He didn't fight as his clothes were tugged off, early morning grogginess still having a firm grasp on his mind and senses. He was scooped into what could only be Murcielago's arms and gently set into the tub._

_The warm water felt nice as well as the wash cloth the demon servant rubbed over his body. He groaned grumpily at the kisses he received on his neck and shoulders, but was relieved that nothing more happened. The tub was unstopped and he was pulled from the tub and dried off and led back to his bedroom where clothes were set out on the bed and a simple breakfast was awaiting him as well._

Did you make this? _He was too out of it to actually speak; he wasn't a morning person._

_Mucielago made him sit on the bed. "Yes, I feared what would happen to you if your mother found out you disobeyed her," he told him with humor in his voice. He slipped briefs up Ulqui's thin legs and followed them with loose dark jeans. "Besides, you seem unhealthily thin. I'd have awoken you for dinner, but you were too far gone." He helped Ulqui into an old band tee and stepped away. "Enjoy your breakfast, and then I'll accompany you to school."_

_Ulqui blew on a spoonful of fruit and nut-filled oatmeal. "No..." He shoved it in his mouth and flinched as it burned his tongue a bit._

_"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter, master."_

_Ulqui glared and received an amused look back._

_"I've also taken the liberty of packing your school bag and putting your musical device and phone on charge. You head out around eight, right?"_

_"You were reading my mind while I was asleep weren't you?"_

_"Of course. As a demon, sleeping is merely a pastime we don't need to take part in, and quite frankly I was bored and saw it as a perfect opportunity to get to know my master since you will not tell me anything without me having to pester and threaten you."_

_Ulquiorra clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times. "Just don't interfere with my routine. And don't mess with the students and staff."_

_"Very well, master."_

_"Swear to me."_

_Murcielago gave him a suspicious look._

_"Swear to me!"_

_He sighed and kneeled onto one knee. "I swear on our contract, that I, Murcielago, fourth demon lord of the Demonic Realm, will not interfere with your routine, the students, or the school staff."_

_Ulqui nodded and scraped up the last of his breakfast. Murcielago took the bowl and headed down the stairs, warranting nary a creak, while Ulqui pulled on his socks and gathered his devices from their chargers and put them in his bag, and headed downstairs as well. He passed by the kitchen where the demon was washing out the bowl, and looked for his hoodie as he slid on his shoes._

_Murcielago appeared behind him with the missing item in hand. "You forgot this upstairs."_

_Ulqui took it without a word and slipped it on. He recovered his iPod from his bag and shoved it in his pocket as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Come on..."_

_"Leaving early? That's fine." He followed him out of the house and walked closely behind him._

_They made it to the school ten minutes before the bell would ring, and Ulquiorra lowered his head more as he navigated the halls with the familiar pattern of tiles and old blackened gum. He passed by the students with ease, and they ignored him at every turn like he wanted. It looked like it'd be one of those days where he'd get to class without a hitch._

_"Hey, you. Ulquiorra!"_

_Ulqui sighed and grunted when his back slammed into the lockers next to him. He kept his head down and his eyes locked on the hand gripping the front of his hoodie. He was dragged into a corner and pushed into the wall. "What do you want...?" He lifted his eyes enough to see two guys and his demon standing in front of him, and Murciel did not look pleased._

_"The fuck was that, Saturday?!" the one who called him out demanded. "We got our asses slaughtered and when we wake up you're gone."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about..." Ulquiorra murmured and earned a punch to the gut from the second meathead._

_"Don't play stupid, stupid," the second said. "Tell us what happened." When Ulqui didn't answer he cocked back a fist to deliver another punch._

_Someone caught the fist before it could be thrown. "Hey idiots, I've been looking for you." __Ulquiorra didn't look up to see the owner of the face, he just knew that whoever he was, he was the leader in this goonish group. That's all he needed to know._

_"Sorry, but we found the little emo for yah," the first said. "We were questioning him for you," he accentuated the point with a punch to Ulqui's shoulder._

_"Questioning him? What the fuck for?" the leader scoffed. "C'mon we have better things to do..."_

_"But what about-?"_

_"I said c'mon!" The leader stormed off, and after some stutters the two peons followed._

_Ulquiorra waited until they were far enough to move from the corner and continue to class._

_"Why would you make me swear to not interfere with the students when they do things like this to you?" Murcielago asked as they entered the classroom and Ulqui took his seat in the center of the class. He tended to attract less attention there; teachers called on him more when he sat in the back, and he was prey to various pranks when he sat in the front._

I have my reasons... _he told the annoyed demon. He pulled out the proper books and homework from his bag and put his music player away. _The teacher's here, don't distract me. _He heard the demon growl and move away as the bell rang and more students poured in to find their seats. Ulqui pulled his hood around his head tighter and tried to keep to himself until home room was over. He busied himself with looking over his math homework, as that was the next class, as he waited._

_Math went by quickly, and he packed up and left for history, stopping at his locker on the way. After that was Chemistry, and then he was able to go back to home room for lunch. Murcielago's anger waned into concern when he realized that Ulquiorra hadn't brought a lunch or any money to purchase one._

Looks like you didn't read my mind that deeply...

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_The answer came as a smiling orangette bounding over with a sizable lunch box in her hands. She grabbed the chair from the empty desk next to Ulqui's and sat. "Hello, Ulqui! I made too much again, want some?" Ulqui shrugged indecisively as he always did and she laughed and opened it revealing her latest monstrosity of a meal before shoving chopsticks at him. "Oh, you! Come on dig in! I made smoked fish smothered in raspberry jam, octopus wieners with candy eyes and little licorice hats, honey stir-fried vegetables, white rice and for dessert a beet, liver and molasses cake slice."_

_The demon visibly blanched, if that was possible. "Master, I must advise against- how can you eat that!?"_

_Ulqui had already stuffed a cutified sausage in his gob; licorice hat and all. _It's an acquired taste... _He returned his attention to his classmate Orihime, who he'd known since fourth grade, and deftly dodged backwards when the girl reach for his hood._

_"Oh, come on Ulqui, you can't live under your hood all your life!" She sighed when she received no answer, but put a smile back on her face. "Do you like it?"_

_Ulqui nodded. It was the truth, and he was probably the only person on earth who would ever enjoy her cooking, too. He sent a glared a Murcielago when he noticed his studious gaze at Orihime and the orangette rubbing her temple while gently shaking her head. _Get out of there! No respect for privacy, whatsoever...

_"She's really fond of you, master, you should befriend her."_

_Ulqui made a face at that._

_"Oh, you don't like the fish?" Orihime asked believing the face was directed towards the sweetened fish dish._

_Ulqui shook his head and kept eating. He watched silently as two of Orihime's friends settled at his desk with their own lunches. They were a familiar presence so he wasn't too nervous about their close proximity._

_"Wassup, sourpuss?" Tatsuki teased and settled right next to Orihime; Chizuru sat across from them both as more of a rule than a habit._

_"Oh, Hime! You've brought such wonderful bounties to school once again!" Chizuru merrily praised._

_Ulquiorra suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the obvious compliment on the orangette's breasts, but Orihime didn't seem to catch it, merely thanking the lesbian and holding the lunchbox out for the bespectacled girl to sample from. She foolishly did so and was out of her seat looking for a trashcan soon after._

_Orihime pouted and looked at the lunchbox. "Maybe there wasn't enough jam?"_

_Tatsuki clapped her on the back and started eating her own bento, which had been purchased from the cafeteria. "Orihime, you know Ulquiorra's the only one who really appreciates your strange cooking."_

_"Heh heh, you're right. Here, eat up. You need it Ulqui!"_

_The gloomy teen scooped up some rice without a word. He glared again when Tatsuki shook her head and murmured, "The heck? My head feels weird..."_

_"Master, how are you so against friendships when you're surrounded by beautiful maidens who care for you?" Murcielago asked him, but received, yet again, no answer. "You are quite confounding and stubborn, my master. It's rather cute." Ulqui flinched when he felt a gentle hand on his head. "I think I like you even more."_

Should I be afraid for my sanity? _the teen asked dryly._

_Murciel laughed. "Mayhaps..."_

_Lunch was over just as the cake was finished - it was good, but the liver was a bit too firm - and they all packed up to go to their next classes, Ulqui's being Language Arts, followed closely by French, and then, at the end of the day, Physical Education._

_PE was far from Ulquiorra's favourite, especially now since he had it with the leader of the trio who summoned Murcielago. He quickly changed into the basketball shorts and tennis shoes he kept in his locker, but left his hoodie on as per usual, and headed to the gym for class._

_"The calories in Orihime's lunches don't seem to be sticking," Tatsuki said as she idly dribbled a dodgeball. He wanted to leave the moment he saw that deadly red sphere. Nothing but bad memories could be attributed to it._

_Tatsuki was one of the captains for dodge ball and he was quickly inducted into her team, and not out of pity, Ulquiorra was quite skilled at dodging; too many bloody noses in his past helped his reflexes. The teams were set and then the game started. People were eliminated left and right until all that were left were the best. Ulquiorra dodged two balls heading for his head and legs and a third was caught by Tatsuki and flinged back, getting an opponent out with a triumphant laugh. Soon all that was left was Tatsuki, Ulqui and some other kid versus the trio leader and another kid._

_"Ten minutes left!" the gym teacher called._

_"Okay- ugh!" Tatsuki flinched when a dodgeball connected with her shoulder. "Cheater!"_

_"She never said time-out," the leader retored. "Now get out of here."_

_"Good luck, Ulqui," Tatsuki muttered, and headed for the bleachers._

_The other guy on Ulqui's team got the other out, before ultimately a ball hit him and he was out as well. It was Ulqui versus the leader._

_Ulqui sighed to himself. _I can dodge for six more minutes...

_"Master, I'm sure I don't completely understand this game, but can't you catch the ball to get him out?"_

I've never been able to catch a dodgeball, and I don't care to try now.

_"Hm..."_

_Ulqui dodged the next few balls with ease and idly kicked a few over the line. There were only a few minutes left before he was free to return to his dark cave and bury himself in homework, books and music. Maybe he'd even browse the internet, or play some online solitaire. A ball flew towards his chest but he found that he couldn't move. _What are you doing? Let go.

_Murciel grabbed his wrists and brought them up in time to catch the ball. His arms creaked under its momentum and the only reason he was able to keep his grip was because of Murcielago's help."There now you've caught one."_

_Cheering erupted from the side of the bleachers that had his team, and he dropped the ball like it was hot. Tatsuki came up and bear hugged him. "That was amazing! I knew you had it in yah, sourpuss!"_

_The moment he was set on his feet he pushed away and speed walked out of the gymnasium. He quickly changed and gathered the necessary items he'd need and was at the the doors when __the final bell rang._

_"Yo, Ulquiorra."_

_The teen stopped in his tracks when he nearly ran into the speaker. He kept his head down but yet again knew it was the leader by his voice and his shoes._

_"Where are you off to?"_

_"Does it matter?" Ulqui sighed. He really wanted to go home, but this guy obviously had other ideas for him._

_"It does when you've got the demon I was trying to summon following you... he is with you, isn't he?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." He grunted when his wrist was grabbed and he was dragged away. Ulqui tried to pry his arm away, but the guy's grip was like a vice. "Stop!" He was dragged to the other side of the school and slammed against the wall._

_"Yah don't huh?" he asked, his voice venomous yet teasing. "Maybe this'll jog your memory?" He reached down and grabbed Ulqui's flaccid member through his jeans. "'Moan, master. Do you like that?'"_

_Ulqui's eyes widened and he flushed and looked away as the memory was rekindled._

_"Ahn! Yes! Yes!" he whispered, the tone faux orgasmic. He tugged away Ulqui's hood, leaned forward and bit down on his neck. Hard._

_"Ah!" Ulqui bit his lip and pushed at his assailant's shoulders. "Alright, alright! J-Just stop!"_

_He chuckled and moved away. With his hood down, Ulqui's view of the leader was no longer obscured. Impish blue eyes bored down on him, and a smug toothy grin accompanied them. A controlled mess of blue curls and spikes stood up on his sun-kissed head, and speaking of sun, he was tall enough to completely block Ulquiorra from its harsh rays._

_"Let me see him..." blue eyes demanded._

_The pale teen sighed and nodded._

_The blue eyes left Ulqui's face and looked up when Murcielago lifted the veil from his mind and allowed himself to be seen._

_"Hm... you're the fourth. Tsk, that's outta my league."_

... What?_ Ulqui looked between Murciel and blue eyes in confusion._

_"Ah, so you're versed in the hierarchy of the Demonic Realm it seems," Murciel praised with a hand on his chin. Green and yellow eyes scanned the human with interest. "You appear to have a higher level of power than my master here as well. That's surprising." He cocked his head. "Which of the ten demon lords were you hoping to summon?"_

_"Pantera. He's within my power level, and his payment is easy; a place to hunt his own meals." He crossed his arms and shrugged. "I live near a dense forest and I see deer in my yard everyday."_

_A smile crept across Murciel's gob, revealing his two sets of small fangs. "You had everything planned out, huh? What's your name, boy, and how are you so knowledgeable about such things?"_

_"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. My dad apparently hunted demons at some point, and I found all of his books and research notes in the attic last month."_

_Ulqui shouldered his bag and tried to walk away. "You two can stay here and talk, I'm leaving." He gagged when his hood was grabbed and he was yanked backwards._

_"Where you off to in such a rush, Ulquiorra?"_

_He sighed and fixed his hood. "The pet store..."_

_"Huh? I didn't think you had a pet."_

_Murciel chuckled and placed a hand on Ulqui's head. In the blink of an eye, he was back in his cat form and laid out comfortably on his head. He purred happily._

_"You're the one who gave me it..." Ulquiorra muttered and walked off again. He wasn't surprised when Grimmjow followed._

_The Petsmart was only a ten minute walk from the school, thankfully, and they were soon entering the store and receiving the customary greetings from workers close to the door. The smell of various animals hung heavily in the air making the pale human wrinkle his nose in displeasure as he went down the aisles looking for cat products. He stopped at the cans off food._

_"Do you even need to eat?" he asked quietly._

_"_Yes actually, but very rarely and very little. That salmon flavoured canned food looks delicious actually._"_

_Ulqui looked at the price. "That's expensive..."_

_Murciel dangled a paw in front of his master's face. "_Please, master? I only need a few cans and I'll be a very happy kitty if you get that for me! And perhaps some of those treats over there?_"_

_Grimmjow snickered, and Ulqui looked at him. "You can hear him?"_

_"Yeah. Wouldn't it be rude if I couldn't and you two just sat there having a conversation I only heard one part of?"_

_"That's how it is with phones..."_

_"Which is why I don't really like them. Only reason I have one is so that I can call on Di Roy and Edrad."_

_Ulquiorra scoffed and grabbed four cans of food and the bag of treats before proceeding to the pet bowls and picking out a couple of sea green ceramic bowls. He didn't bother getting a litter box as the demon hissed at the very thought of using one. Grimmjow disappeared while he was looking at small beds, and returned with a royal blue collar and blue camouflage print sweater for Murciel and shoved them into the carry basket without a word. Ulqui believed that he was done when he spotted the tag maker and went over to it. He started it up by swiping his card to pay the $4 and put the demon cat in front of it._

_"Pick a shape."_

_"_Hmm... this one,_" he murmured and placed his paw over the image of the bone shaped tag._

_"Color?"_

_"_The purple looks nice actually._"_

_Prompts for the information came up and he quickly filled them in._

**Pet Name: **_Murcie Cifer_

**Owner Name: **_Ulquiorra Cifer_

**Street Address: **_190 Oliver Blvd_

**City, State: **_Las Noches, HM_

**Phone Number: **_(004) 555-0113_

_Grimmjow chuckled as he messed around for his phone for a moment before putting it away. "Murcie?"_

_"His real name is too long, and my mom'll think it's cute."_

_"Bit of a momma's boy?"_

_The tag clattered as it was deposited into the retrieval slot, still warm from the new print, and he went to grab it. "No, if she gets attached to the demon, maybe she'll keep him home every so often while I'm at school."_

"What makes you think that will work, master?"

_"She'll probably hit me if it looks like I' trying to keep you away from her."_

_The demon was silent for a moment._ "... You win this time... 'meow'-ster._"_

_Grimmjow laughed at the title and followed as the short teen huffed and headed for the counter to ring up his purchases. He scowled when it all came up to nearly $80 all together, but paid it knowing that he had at least $500 in his bank account plus the $20 in his pocket left over from his mother's errand the other day._

_"Are you two together?" the woman at the cash register suddenly asked as Ulqui swiped his bank card._

_Grimmjow answered. "No, why?"_

_She put the receipt into Ulqui's awaiting hand. "Sorry, you guys look close. And pretty cute together."_

_The pale teen humphed and grabbed his bags. "I'm out of here..."_

_"Oh, um, thanks for shopping at Petsmart. Please, come again," she called after him as he exited through the automatic doors._

_He was passing by the school when he realized that the bluenet thug was still following him. "You are **not** coming home with me..." he said firmly._

_"Why not? It's not like you can stop me."_

_"Don't follow me! Go home or something, but get away from me. I already have to deal with you 40 hours a week, I don't need to spend anymore time with you." He sent a firm glare at the taller male._

_Grimmjow grunted. "Fine... I guess I'll go. See you later, Ulqui."_

_Ulquiorra waited and watched him walk away until he finally turned a corner and disappeared. He quickly turned and speed walked home._

_The little cookie-cutter house came into view, and he went around back to go through the back door. He sighed as he went inside and didn't look as he slammed the door behind him._

**Thud!**

_He gasped and turned around just as his mother came into view. Grimmjow nearly glomped him as he wrapped his arms around his neck, knocking the demon from his head._

_"You followed me home!?" Ulqui hissed, though he was muffled by the bluenet's chest._

_"Hey, Mrs. Cifer!"_

_"Oh, hello. Who are you, dear?"_

_"I'm Grimmjow, Ulqui's friend from school." Ulquiorra pushed him away and glared daggers at him._

_Purple eyes widened. "A-A friend? From school? Uh, I-I..."_

_Grimmjow grabbed the little angry emo and crushed him into another hug, laughing as if they were playing. He grabbed the plastic bag from Ulqui and held it up for the baffled woman to see. "We just got back from getting stuff for Murcie. I picked out the collar and sweater," he said proudly._

_"Oh!" Solita stepped forward and grabbed the bag and the cat. "Murcie, huh? What an adorable name!" she cooed as she pulled the collar out of the bag. "Good thing you were there to help him. No offense sweetie, but your fashion sense is very gloomy. Well, you two go and do your homework. Do you boys want anything from the kitchen? Something to drink? A snack?" she asked as they passed by her._

_"I'm fine, thanks Mrs. Cifer. Now show me to your room Ulqui."_

_Ulquiorra stomped up the stairs and whipped around to face the grinning blue-haired thug. "You **followed **me home?!"_

_"Yup," Grimmjow said as he surveyed the room and tossed his bookbag onto the bed. "Nice place yah got here."_

_"I want you out of here!"_

_"Nah..."_

_"Does it sound like I'm giving you a choice?"_

_"No, but I'm hard-headed..." He sat down and pulled his books from his bag. "Mind helping me with the science homework?"_

_"Yes, yes I mind! You shouldn't even be here, you... you... trespasser!"_

_"Yup, got that right. It's even on my juvie record!"_

_"Don't sound so proud of that! Why-?" He buttoned his lip when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and turned to see his mother trying to sneakily put a tray on the top step. Not much was on it: two glasses of apple juice, turkey lettuce and cheese sandwiches, and some misshapen homemade sugar cookies. "I thought we said we didn't need anything..."_

_"Yeep!" Solita squeaked at being caught. "Oh, well I could hardly resist! You never bring any one home, so don't scare him off!" She smiled when Grimmjow walked over and snagged a sandwich. "Take good care of my boy, Grimmy!"_

_"Can do, Mrs. C," he said around a bite of sandwich._

_"Oh, just call me Solita, dear!" she giggled and turned to leave just as Murciel bounded up the stairs, clothed in his sweater and collar. "Oh, sick of me already, Murcie-kins?" __The demon cat turned and pressed his snout to her lips before climbing to Ulqui's shoulders and settling. His mother smiled and retreated back down the stairs._

_Grimmjow was already lounging on the bed again. "Looks like you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon."_

"Indeed._" _Murielago_ leaped from his shoulders and landed in his partially human form. Instead of the fancier clothing he usually wore, the sweater was still there, though the sleeves and hood were black, and he wore dark gray casual slacks and no shoes. His hair was pulled into a high ponytail with the collar used to hold it up. "You're mother is very happy that you've appeared to have made a friend, master. You're father is happy as well."_

_"She already told dad?!"_

_Murciel nodded. "Who do you think dressed me while she was making your snacks?" He grabbed a cookie from the plate. "Hm, she made these yesterday, I wanted to try one." He took a bite and made an appreciative moan as he picked the tray up from the floor and put it on the desk. "These are delicious."_

_Ulqui watched as his uninvited guest held out his hand for one and his demonic servant obliged, and handed him the confection. With a growl he shut himself in his bathroom and sat in the tub to do his homework there. Just because Grimmjow was there didn't mean that Ulqui had to entertain him. Or even acknowledge him.  
><em>

_x~x_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

_Ulquiorra groaned, wondering when he'd fallen asleep, and reached to shut the annoyance off only to be beaten to it. "Thanks..." he murmured to his servant._

_"You're welcome, Ulqui," a sleep rough voice uttered._

_"AAUGH!" The teen was awake and out of the bed in a blink of an eye, falling into Murciel's ams when his legs got tangled in the bedclothes. "What are you doing here?! Why are you in my bed?"_

_Grimmjow groaned as he stretched out like a huge cat and stood. "I didn't want to go home last night so you're mom let me stay. She even gave me a pair of your dad's old sleep pants to borrow." He stooped down and pulled out a new shirt and fresh pair of boxers. "Hope you don't mid, I want to take a shower first."_

_"Why do you have a change of clothes? Did you expect to stay over?"_

_"No, I just usually spend the night over Di Roy's since my dad's never home at night." He headed for the bathroom and Murciel came out of it, still wearing the sweater and slacks ensemble, and stopped him._

_"Sorry, my master is first because I've already run him a bath," he told the blue-haired teen and gathered a still wide-eyed Ulquiorra. "Come now, master, time for your bath."_

_"No way, you let him bathe you?" Grimm asked as they passed him into the steamy room._

_"I don't **let** him do anything. He does it just to spite me and says it's his job."_

_"But it is my job, master. Pantera would do the same to you, Grimmjow, if you manage to summon him." He left the door open wide enough for the trio to conversate while still giving Ulqui privacy from his guest. "All summoned demon lords and ladies do it."_

_"Ladies?" Ulqui asked, ever so slightly intrigued. "I thought there were only lords."_

_"No, 1st demon lord Lilynette, 5th demon lord Santa Maria, 8th demon lord Fornicaras, and 10th demon lord Ira are all female." He picked up a rag and began washing his weary master._

_"Then why don't you call them the Demon Ladies or Demon Lordesses?" Grimmjow asked, his voice a bit farther away for some reason._

_"I actually have no clue. It's just something that's always been so for us."_

_"Can you guys be replaced?"_

_"If we are horribly weakened or killed, absolutely. The 3rd and 6th demon lords have changed a couple times. The original 3rd, Gamuza, was attacked by Santa Maria and Fornicaras, and Pantera lost his seat while weakened but recovered and killed his replacement Trepadora, who was a female as well." He helped Ulqui out of the bath and unplugged it with his powers while toweling off his emaciated form. "Our positions are all governed by Demon King Kyoka, so if he felt like it he could also strip us of our titles and give them to another demon." Murielago watched Ulqui yawn and as soon as he was done, planted a kiss on him, chuckling and deepening the kiss when the teen struggled and hit him in the shoulder._

_"Whoa, have a make-out sesh after I've left the building!"_

_Ulqui put more strength into his next punch and got away from the clingy demon, though it wasn't an effect of the punch. He held the towel to his hips and left the bathroom._

_Grimmjow washed and dressed and they were soon leaving the building, and as Ulqui had hoped, his mother grabbed the cat before he could dart out as well. They walked in silence all the way to school, but as soon as they reached the brick structure, Grimm's posse was upon them._

_"You were supposed to meet us at my house, man. What happened?"_

_"Got caught up with lil' Ulqui and ended up staying at his house," Grimm murmured and wrapped an arm around his neck. "You guys can't fuck with him anymore either; he's cool."_

_"Eh, no loss there. I was beginning to prefer ganging up on the Keigo kid anyway."_

_Ulqui shoved the bluenet's arm away after a few more minutes of chatter and tried to get away, but was held back._

_"Where do you think you're going- grk!" Grimm was cut off by a fist to the jaw and Ulqui was thrown face-first into a lovely pair of bosoms._

_Arms wrapped around him keeping him in the suffocating embrace. "I got you, Ulqui!" the voice of Orihime came._

_"Are you messing with Ulquiorra again?" the buried teen heard Tatsuki demand. "I thought I made it clear what would happen if I caught you bullying him! Need a refresher?"_

_"Whoa, whoa!" Grimmjow rushed. "We weren't doing anything to him."_

_"He telling the truth, Ulqui, or do I need to bust some lips?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime released him._

_He fixed his hood around his head and walked away. "I'm going to class."_

_The day went by fast, despite Tatsuki grilling him every time she saw him about the morning's occurrence, and he was leaving for work after Music at the end of the day._

_The supposed emo worked part-time, Tuesday through Friday, from 5 pm to 8 pm every week, at a local bookstore. It'd seemed like a good idea at first. He'd be surrounded by books and the people there would share his appreciation of the written arts, but that was barely so. Yes, he was surrounded by books,as he was tasked with restocking and straightening the shelves in each section, but he was also surrounded by incompetent coworkers and stupid customers who couldn't read the signs on the shelves to save their lives!_

_He learned to work fast. Carry the box to the proper section, put the books on their shelves in alphabetical order, straighten the books that are in the wrong spot, and run before someone can walk up with a stupid question. It worked most of the time but every so often he got caught._

_His daily schedule continued as such, avoiding people at school and then on the street and also at work, though Murciel wasn't always captured by his mother in the mornings and would shadow over him for the day. Friday couldn't come soon enough._

_He was nearly ecstatic when it was time to clock out, signalling his three days off from work, and headed home. Once home he saw that there was a note on the corkboard, and on it was the familiar scrawl of his mother's handwriting in glittery blue ink. He snatched it off and read it:_

**_Ulqui, honey!  
>I went out with the girls and I probably won't be home until later (Tomorrow if they<br>convince me to drink enough!) Dinner's on a plate in the fridge, and don't  
>forget to feed little Murcie-kins!<br>Kisses and Hugs, your mother_**

_With a grunt, he balled up the note and tossed it into the nearby garbage can. He looked up when he noticed movement at the corner of his eye only to find that it was Murcielago coming down the stairs in his mostly human form._

_"Welcome home, master," he purred._

_Green eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You... purred?"_

_Murciel shrugged and slinked up next to the shorter, an odd and noticeable sway to his hips. Ulquiorra took a confused step back, but arms instantly wrapped around him and kept him in place. "Maaaster~ I'm hungry." The teen was about to turn his head and let the demon partake of his blood but said demon reached down and gripped his pride through his stonewashed jeans._

_Before he could speak, he was thrown over Murciel's shoulder and carried up the stairs. He tried to prepare himself for what lay ahead, but his apprehension came back with a vengeance when he was carried not to his bed, but to the door that led to the unfinished area of the attic where the Cifer family stored things like decorations, old knick knacks, and clothes that hadn't yet made it to Goodwill. He stumbled when he was abruptly set on his feet and the door was kicked closed and blocked by the demon's imposing figure. He was given a rough shove, and ended up spinning around to face the opposite direction._

_His father's old mountain climbing gear was strewn about and the colorful, sturdy ropes lied next to one of the support beams. He was pushed towards them and his jacket and pants were quickly removed despite his resistance and protesting. "Wha-What are you doing?!" he demanded, cursing the fear in his voice, as he was blindfolded._

_"I want to play, master~!"_

_"But I thought you wanted to feed."_

_"Oh, that too, but... I want to play with my food first, and the harder you climax the better you taste." Ulqui groaned as he was bound in an embarrassing and vulnerable position. "Don't worry, I prep you much much better than last time. Now, let's begin!"_

* * *

><p>"No more! I can't take it! Please!"<p>

I smiled and stopped gently teasing Ulquiorra's erection with my fingertips. "Please... what, master?"

His already flushed face grew redder. "D-Don't make me say it..."

"But how am I to know what you want if you don't say it?"

"You can read minds!"

I gazed off to the side. "True." With a please giggle I dove into his mind to find his most present desires on the surface of his brain.

_Please! Just put it in me! I wanna come so bad; please! Take your fill and let me release!_

I licked my lips, all too happy to oblige and replaced the vibrating pleasure stick with my own natural one. I tortured him a little more with shallow thrusts before removing the cock ring and delivering a punishing blow to his prostate. Frowning, I regretted not removing the blindfold so that I'd have been able to see those pretty green eyes roll back in their sockets as his mouth gaped to let out a silent scream and strings of semen dirtied our clothes, but no matter now...

...time to feast.

* * *

><p>Nom *giggles*<p>

What is it with me and these extra long chapters?! I mean it's a good thing, but geez! XD Whatever, I really enjoyed writing this!

You can check out my profile for updates/progress reports on all the stories I make, including the others in the IBWY series, and feel free to make requests! Pretty please leave a review, and have a wonderful day/night/something in between.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothingness wasn't there to embrace him when he awakened. Instead he was met with tingling in his backside and lewd satisfaction. Moving caused the sensations to flare brilliantly, making him moan and clench his thighs in remembrance of what he'd been through, probably not too long ago. He tried to focus on other things in hopes of willing away the stiffness that was beginning to plague his loins.

He smelled and felt clean so it seemed that the demon had cleaned him. Redressed him too, as he felt the familiar softness of his pyjamas hugging his body. From the corner of his eye, he could see that the room was dark, so the sun must have been gone or at least very close.

_Shff..._ He barely flinched at the sudden sound of movement near him.

"Are you awake master?"

Ulquiorra lifted his face from his pillow and glared at Murciel, who kneeled near the bedside with his fingers gently clawing at the sheets in a cat-like fashion. A seductive yet satiated smirk marred his face.

Without thinking the teen reared back his fist and swung. He hadn't been aiming but he'd still managed to catch the demon in the cheek, making his head snap to the side. Murciel didn't look pained or even angry at being struck. Only mildly surprised. "What the hell was _that_?" Ulquiorra demanded in a harsh, hoarse whisper. His throat had yet to recover from all the moaning and screaming from earlier. "Why would you do something like that to me? Where the hell did you even get those... 'devices'." Embarrassment slowly eked out of him in time to keep him from blurting out the words "sex toy."

Murcielago didn't appear to have heard him. The demon rubbed his alabaster cheek thoughtfully. "After you performance in your Gym classes, I wouldn't have thought you'd be able to throw a punch. A fairly good one, at that. Had I been human, I-"

"Answer my questions!" Ulquiorra stiffened as Murciel rose to his full height before crawling onto the bed. The pale teen ignored the tingling in his rear as he rolled onto his side and thrusted out his hands to keep the demon at bay. "Stay right there. I don't want you any closer than you already are."

Murciel made a slightly annoyed face, but nonetheless resettled on the floor next to the bed, though this time with his arms crossed on the mattress. "It may seem childish of me to say this, but it wasn't my fault."

"So what? It was mine? Are you going to say that I tempted you?" Ulqui scoffed.

"No it was your mother's fault," he muttered. "She gave me this weird smelling toy and it drove me out of my mind for the entirety of our romp, regrettably." Ulqui saw him shift slightly before something was dangled in his face from his pointed nailed hand. It looked like a small rat and he cringed before realizing that it was just a rat toy. "I hadn't planned on having my way with you, master, it just happened."

Ulqui took the toy, and sniffed it upon remembering that Murciel said that it had a weird smell. It smell minty yet... musky? Whatever the smell was, he couldn't place it, but it didn't take a genius to figure it out. He tossed the toy to the side. "Catnip. I can hardly believe that this stupid cat crack made you so hungry and... horny."

"I _was_ hungry, but I wasn't horny in the least. I merely had the intense urge to play, and doing that with you was my version of playing. I was so wrapped up in listening to your moans and watching you writhe that the thought of penetrating you hadn't crossed my mind until you begged so cutely for it." He licked his lips in remembrance, making Ulqui blush and will away more stiffness.

"Should I even ask where you got the toys from? Or from whom?"

Murciel shrugged. "Grimmjow told me about them one day, and I used your card to buy them from an adult store. The woman there was very nice, and helped me pick out everything."

The teen suddenly felt a little queasy.

"I have a few more that I'd like to try out on you, master."

"No!" he protested a little louder than he would've liked. "Never again!"

A lewd and cruel smirk grew on the demon's gob. "Oh? Are you trying to order me around? I'm sorry, master, but should the inclination to torment you again, sexually, arise, there would be nothing you could do or say to stop me." Ulqui made the mistake of blinking and found himself on his back with his wrists held together in one of Murcielago's strong hands. "I believe I'm feeling such an inclination right now." His lips clashed against Ulqui's, making the introverted young man grunt in protest as well as alarm.

_~Wel-come to the End of the World Party!  
>Your first move might be your last!<br>Thi-is i-is the night we all leave it behind!  
>Goodbye for the last time!~<em>

_Phone to the rescue,_ Ulqui thought and pried away his lips. "Get off. I have to answer that; it might be my mom." The song was coming from the hamper across the room so it had probably still been in his pants pocket when Murciel cleaned up.

Murciel gripped Ulqui's jaw and brought his face back around so that he could reinitiate the kiss. "It's not. Your mother has the _Welcome to the Black Parade_ song as her ringtone, does she not?" Lips met once more and Ulqui got away again, making the demon growl at his defiance.

"M-My dad then!"

"His would be_ Lights Ou_t. A very odd choice, but I see no reason to complain."

"Just let me answer the phone!" He was snarled at, but was relieved when Murciel rolled off of him to sit on the edge of the bed. Ulqui scooted to the edge and lurched to his feet. "Ugh!" his knees turned into water underneath him and Murciel caught him just before his nose could make nice with the floor. He was tossed back onto the bed and the disgruntled demon made his way to the hamper, flipping on the light as he went. He recovered the phone just as the lead singer screamed _"The e-end i-is ne-ear!" _accepted the call and tossed it over to the human.

Ulqui fumbled comically with it for a moment before bringing it to his ear. He cleared his throat. "Hello?"

"Sup, Ulqui."

"... Grimmjow...?"

"The one and only."

Ulquiorra stared at his phone and then brought it back to his ear. "How did you get my number?!"

"I copied it down that day we went to the pet store. I'm surprised that you didn't notice."

Ulqui scowled, and missed the appreciative sound Murciel made as he looked over the small human. "I'm hanging up... Ugh!" He grunted when he was suddenly shoved onto his back. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at a porn mag, why?" Grimmjow answered, a bit too truthfully for the pale teen's liking.

"Not you!" he cried in disgust.

"Don't mind me," Murciel murmured happily as he yanked down Ulqui's pants and palmed the semi-erect length through his boxers. He freed it from its cloth cage despite Ulqui's protests and fighting hand and gripped it roughly earning a startled hiss from its owner. Murciel met Ulqui's gaze as he grinned and let his slightly tapered tongue slither out of his mouth. Green eyes followed the wet muscle and widened when it touched the head of his small member.

"Ulqui? You there?"

The teen didn't register the question and gasped as the tongue swirled around his head's circumference before stopping to prod the slit.

"Ulqui?"

"I-I'll call you back, o-o-or something," the teen gasped out before blindly hitting the end call button and dropping the phone. He reached to push Murciel's head away, but the demon engulfed his stiff cock in his mouth before he could be stopped. Ulquiorra arched at the sudden warmth that overcame his vulnerable bits and his small mouth opened to let out a low moan. Murcielago took the entirety of Ulqui into his mouth before slowly easing up and off of it to lap at the beads of precum forming at the slit.

He blew on the slickened head, earning a shocked gasp. "I'm glad the blindfold is gone, now I can look into your eyes while I bring to the edge and push you off." Before Ulqui could say a protest or throw any other angry words at him, he took the teen's length into his mouth again and gripped his balls.

A groan slipped past his lips when he felt his head touch the back of Murciel's throat and he shuddered as the demon bobbed his head, stroking his length with his lips. "Sto-Stop... it... ah!" Sharp teeth dangerously, and sensually, grazed the sensitive flesh sending sparks through Ulqui's body and shuddery moans out of his mouth. He felt his balls tighten, ready to release despite the copious amounts of spunk he'd spilled earlier, and Murciel gently massaged them. The touches soon set him off, and with a strangled cry he came. "Ahh-AHH! Ugh! M-Mur..." Very little sprayed from his shaft, but all the same the demon drunk up every last drop like Ulqui's ejaculate was cool water in a vast desert.

"Mm," Murcielago moaned as he released the withering shaft with a wet _pop_. "I regret wasting your earlier release by wiping it up with a towel. You're delicious. Your seed was almost as good as your blood." He said the last part with a pleased look in his eyes.

Ulqui merely nuzzled the side of his face into his bunched up blanket and groaned in annoyance and satisfaction.

"... Well... that was interesting..."

Green eyes widened to an impossible degree and locked onto his phone which laid within arms reach. It seemed that in his frantic attempt to end the call, he'd only succeeded in turning it on speaker and opening the contact list; Grimmjow was still very much on the line.

"Anyway, I was only calling to tell you that me and my crew were coming over tomorrow," Grimm continued. "Probably around noon or something I don't know. And before you say anything, no you have no say in this. We're coming over whether you like it or not... Now if you excuse me, I need to go clean my hand off... and throw my pants in the wash. Night Ulqui, sweet dreams." _Boop_

Ulqui stared at the phone, even as the phone went dark, signaling that the call was indeed over. After a few more moments, he let out a long, suffering sigh and slowly closed his eyes. No words. There were no words to describe what he was feeling at that moment. Yes, there was an intensely burning ire towards the demon servant, and yes the urge to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment was present as well, but "ire" and "embarrassment just didn't cut it.

He sat up and shoved the demon away before climbing to his feet and wobbling away towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going, master?" Murciel asked; his inquisitive tone also carried concern. "Rather, what are you doing?"

_Hmm... submerging myself in ice-cold water sounds about good right now, _he thought, momentarily forgetting that his and his servant's minds were linked.

He went rag-doll as long arms wrapped around him and lifted him off his feet as he was carried back towards the bed. "Now, now, master. None of that. Your situation is not so horrible."

_That's what you think... _Ulquiorra didn't feel like talking anymore. The anger and embarrassment had receded and now the familiar cloak of numbness was overtaking him. He remained limp as he was cuddled by Murciel, and only reacted by tensing when the demon gently pressed their lips together. Ebony eyebrows came together as a smell hit his nose. Musk and mint.

Catnip.

x~x

Tinkling keys and the sound of a door shutting firmly made emerald and gold eyes open and look in the direction of the noise. Without a sound or disturbing his master, Murciel rose from the bed and headed for the stairs. He mounted them and began transforming with each step he took until his cat form was what stopped on the bottom step. He made sure his white markings were in the right placement and that his collar and sweater still fit snuggly and comfortably before searching for the cause of the disturbance; Solita.

"Oh, hello there, Murcie-kins!"

He mewled his greeting to the older female and watched silently as she fixed the shoes on the shoe rack and made sure the jackets in the hall closet were straight before closing its door. Once done, she went over and picked him up as he'd expected. He purred and nuzzled the top of his head to the woman's cool cheek. She giggled and stroked his back as she headed for the kitchen and set him near his ceramic feeding bowls.

Upon getting said bowls, his master had made it quite clear to Solita that he would be the only one to feed the demon-cat, and she could do naught else but fill the water bowl and give him treats. She did as such, filling the bowl and feeding him a treat before he happily lapped up some water.

"I'm guessing my mopey son isn't up, huh?" Solita murmured to him as she started the coffee maker for her husband. She sighed. "It's almost one o'clock. I really wish he'd go out more on the weekends, but I can't really complain about his introverted ways anymore now, can I? He has you and he even made friends with that one boy with the blue hair. Grimm, I think that was his name, or something like that. I wonder if it some sort of mutation or just a dye job. Hmm. I hope he's not a delinquent or something."

She chewed her lip as she got out ingredients for breakfast, oblivious to the slight nudges Murciel gave her mind to make her prepare a hearty and healthy breakfast for his master. Pancakes were all well and good, but Ulquiorra was rather... emaciated. The boy needed meat.

The dotting mother set out to prepare the "suggested" breakfast as she continued talking to Murciel. "No, no! He was such a sweet boy. There's not way he's bad or something."

If only cats could smile.

She jumped and his head whipped to the side when there was a knock on the door. "Did I leave something at Angela's house," she murmured as she wiped off her hands on a nearby towel. "She could've just called."

Murciel was right behind her as she went to the door and opened it without first checking for who it was. The demon eyed her carefully. He'd have to endeavor to coax such trusting behavior out of the woman, lest she fall prey to some unsavory folk.

His thoughts were chased away by the delighted laugh Solita emitted. Standing on the front stoop was Grimmjow with Di Roy, and Edrad. "Grimm, I was just thinking about you," she said and tousled the main topic of discussion.

"Hey Mrs. C- er Solita," the sky-haired youth greeted. "This is Di Roy and Edrad; we're here to see short, dark, and gloomy."

The woman laughed, her purple eyes sparkling. "Well, he's still fast asleep probably. Head on up, and I'll make you all some omelets."

"You want help?" Edrad offered.

"Nah, nah, just go on up stairs."

The boys toed off their shoes, and Grimmjow stopped to look down at Murciel's diminutive form. "Sup, Murcie."

The demon-cat bobbed his head at him before darting off towards the stairs, the only sound coming from him being the jangle of his id tag and the little bell on his collar. He gracefully leaped back up the stairs and then onto the bed after curving around the barrier blocking his view of the room. His master was still out, breathing evenly and eyes twitching under their lids from dreaming. His body was stiff and didn't react when Murciel rested his meager weight on his chest.

The way Ulquiorra slept was strange to him. His body completely plank-straight with his hand to his sides or, more often, crossed over his stomach; looking eerily akin to a corpse resting in its final bed. If he wasn't sleeping like that then he was on his stomach face-down in his pillows as if attempting to asphyxiate himself.

He was brought out of his musings at the sounds of feet trumping up the stairs.

"So where's the demon," Di Roy asked as Grimmjow took a seat next to Ulquiorra. "Wake gloom-face up so he can summon him."

"No need," Grimm said and then jutted a thumb at Murciel. "He's right there."

"Where?"

"What do you mean 'where?' He's sitting on Ulqui's chest!"

Di Roy looked closely. "The cat? Well that's underwhelming."

Murcielago resisted the urge to snap into his full, winged and horned, form. Sure, that would get the point across that the boy should never underestimate people or creatures that he just met, but his screams would surely wake Ulquiorra up, and also draw Solita upstairs, and he didn't want his master mad at him for altering her memory. He instead opted for the milder approach of extending his reach to all of the boys' minds and speaking.

_"How can you stand having such a narrow-minded fool following you, Grimmjow?"_

Di Roy and Edrad jumped.

"Di Roy's good people, but he just can't see the bigger, underlying, picture sometimes. Be patient with 'em," Grimm requested of him. "So. You and him have anymore fun after I hung up?"

_"Sadly, no. He was very distressed to find out that you were listening in on our coupling, so I only kissed him to sleep," _Murciel admitted.

"Fun?" Edrad asked.

Grimm was the one to answer. "Murciel has sex with him occasionally, Ulqui didn't actually hang up on me last night so I overheard them going at it."

_"I merely sucked him off actually, but I did get a chance to use the toys on him earlier before that. It was as entertaining as you thought."_

"Really? You did? Shit, I almost wish you'd recorded it."

Edrad's eyebrows lifted. "You're gay?"

Grimm shook his head. "Nah, I prefer tits to dicks any day, but Ulqui moans just like a girl when he's taking it, and I can't help but to get hard."

Murciel wished that he could smile. His master would be unbearably embarrassed if he'd been awake to hear such a comment.

"I'm still confused," Di Roy muttered and then pointed. "That's a _cat_. How is Ulquiorra _taking_ anything?"

The demon sighed and began shifting into his humanoid form. _"It appears that I will have to_ get uncomfortable save some headache," he muttered and peered at the sandy blond. He was wearing the sweater and slacks ensemble but the collar was around his wrist and his hair flowed freely from his head, spilling over his shoulders and drawing a curtain over Ulqui's face. He was crouched over the supine form in an almost protective manner, but in actuality it was more possessive.

"Shit! You really are the demon from that night!"

Grimm hit him. "Lower your voice, dipshit. Mrs. Solita'll hear you."

"Shall I wake my master so that you may speak with him?"

"No, I'm here to talk to you, not him."

Murciel cocked his head, his long hours of being a cat leaking into his non-cat forms. "Me?"

"Yeah. Is there any way to summon Pantera? Like a foolproof, guaranteed way of getting _him_ and not one of those other lords?"

"Yes, but I can't just tell you how to summon the others. I'm under oath, and even demons take care in not breaking oaths." He shifted so that he laid on his side and gathered Ulqui up so that they were spooning with Murciel as the big spoon. Edrad took the seat at the desk and Di Roy continued to stand.

"Sit down already, you're making me anxious," Grimmjow growled at his underling. Di Roy planted his butt on the rug, and Grimmjow went back to questioning Murcielago. "So you can't help me? At all?"

"Now, I never said that. I can help you, but I can't simply blurt out the conditions." He smirked. "Tell me what you know so far and I'll form my riddles accordingly."

There was a moment of silence while Grimmjow racked his mind and compiled information. During the silence Edrad raided the bookshelf, quirking eyebrows at the sheer amount of poetry books and horror and mystery books (both novels and mangas) burdening the shelves, and Di Roy got up to explore. "What we did was for summoning you-"

"Incorrect."

"Wha..?"

"What you did was horrifically basic. Any demon lord with a vague interest in having a contract could come forth but they wouldn't be forced to do so as in what their specific summoning ritual would do. My ritual, and I can freely tell you this so no worries, requires the setting of a dark cave during the new moon, as well as specific herbs burning and a pentagram with certain words and symbols of power engraved in it."

"So way more complicated than that bullshit ritual I pulled?"

"Precisely." He shifted into his cat form when he heard footsteps on the stairs and looked over just as Solita's dark head appeared as she ascended the stairs.

"Breakfast is served," she chirped as she lugged and tray burdened with four plates over to the desk and set it down. "Ulqui, honey, come here and- He still isn't up?"

Grimm shook his head. "Nope, but then again, I hadn't tried to wake him up."

"Go ahead and wake him up, and make sure he eats; he's too skinny as it is!" With a warm smile she wiggled her fingers at them and headed back downstairs.

Di Roy grabbed a plate and shoved a bite of omelet into his mouth. "Now that's what I call a 'Milf'."

The demon hopped off the bed, landing on the floor in his human form. "Watch your mouth, boy," he muttered and stalked past him to get a plate for his master. He returned to the bed and rested the plate on the bedside table before tugging back the blankets, earning a disapproving grumble. "Time to wake up, master."

Ulquiorra turned onto his stomach and covered his face from the light. Murciel had expected this so he only retrieved the plate and rested his weight on the younger's back. He set the plate before him and coaxed him into lifting his head.

"Come now master, let me feed you." Murciel broke off a piece of veggie, sausage, and bacon-filled eggs with the fork and held it up to Ulqui's mouth.

It took a moment, but the teen allowed the food entry and chewed slowly. "So are you normal now?" he asked after swallowing the morsel. "You were still acting under the effects of the catnip when I went to sleep..." He yawned and rubbed his eye, but did not open them.

"Ah," the demon sighed and fed Ulqui another bite. "Yes, I am within my wits, master. And I have since disposed of that rat toy."

"Good."

Grimmjow took back his seat at the edge of the bed with his meal in tow. "Afternoon, Ulqui."

His green eyes snapped open in surprised before slamming shut once more, both from the bright sunlight and annoyance. "I... forgot you were coming."

"We're here too," Di Roy piped up.

Ulqui groaned and attempted to burrow into Murciel's chest. _Oh God, hide me..._

"I'll hide you later, master, but first you must eat; I didn't feed you yesterday."

Edrad humphed. "Who's really the 'master' in this relationship?"

"Ulqui is," Grimmjow said. "Murcie's just dominant, and Ulqui has no actual control over him."

Murciel fed Ulqui more food, and was disappointed when the teen took the utensil, now awake enough to feed himself. "My master has the potential to control me, but at his current power level he could only safely control Lady Fornicaras and any other Lords beneath her. Which leads me to ask: Are you sure Pantera is within your power limit."

The bluenet scratched the back of his neck. "Well... Pantera's actually pushing it. The 7th, Brujeria I think his name was, would probably be safer, but I'd rather have Pantera. So long as I use the runes I used with yours, even if I _can't _control him, he wouldn't be able to do any harm, but I'm certain that I'll be able to hold him under my thumb."

Murcielago wasn't too sure, and grunted accordingly. "I hope you're aware of how dangerous Pantera is..."

"I am. Can I have my riddle?"

Murciel sighed and smirked at the confused look Ulquiorra passed between him and Grimmjow. After a moment of thinking the demon began to speak.

_"If controlling Pantera is what you seek,  
>Then one must cater to his wild spirit.<br>The basics of lord summoning is what you need,  
>But one must look to them with a different wit.<em>

_Virgin blood is required,  
>But other details are vague<br>From where it is acquired,  
>Is never quite said.<br>_

_The king of the milder wilds  
>Needs the proper venue<br>And strong scents, not mild  
>Would be needed too."<br>_

Grimm nodded as he listened and made an appreciative grunt when he finished. "You think of that just now?"

"Yes. Just like my master, I have a great fondness for poetry." Murciel snuggled closer to Ulqui happily. "Want me to write down the poem for you?"

"Hell yeah."

x~x

The weekend went by a lot faster than Ulquiorra thought it would have, what with him avoiding Murciel (dumping him on his mother and then disappearing for the day) and his phone for those two days.

He was able to dump the cat on his mother Monday morning, and could proceed to school in peace.

Semi-peace, rather, as he somehow crossed paths with Grimm on the way to school.

"Wassup?" he greeted and then looked around searchingly. "Where's the demon?"

Ulquiorra shouldered his bag and walked a little faster. "With my mom..."

The bluenet matched his new pace easily and tousled his locks. "Damn, I really wanted to talk to him about his riddle, poem, thing." The was a crinkling of paper, and he produced the neatly folded up poem from his back pocket. He opened it and held it up for the raven-haired teen to read. "You're a poem guy too, so can you help me? I get like... 20% of this, but it's not a good 20%, yah know?"

_No... I don't know..._

"I read the books on the demon lords again, but they really only tell the basics about them, and they don't give much detail on any of the demon lords with anyone under the 5th rank vaguer than the rest since they've switched around a lot. I have no clue what Pantera even looks like, so how can I 'cater to his wild spirit'? And what is a 'milder wild' anyway?"

Ulquiorra sighed. If he held the confused thug, would he finally get some peace and quiet? "'Pantera' means 'panther'..."

"What? Dude, speak up."

Another sigh slipped past his lips. "'Pantera' means 'panther'. Panther's live in rainforests and mountains. You already know his payment, so figure it out from there."

"Panther, huh? Hm..."

Much to Ulqui's relief, his hints and insight kept Grimmjow thinking and therefore quiet all the way until they finally reached school. The doors were opened wide, welcoming them back to the realm of stress, angst, and teenagers. He lost Grimm in the crowd, and was able to get to class to begin his usual routine.

"Lunch, Ulquiorra! Today is omelets with leeks, sausage and strawberry perserves, a steamed asparagus, snow pea, carrot, and cashew salad, and sweet and spicy fried curry rice. Oh, and I didn't have time to make desert so I bought some little snack cakes on the way to school. I hope you don't mind."

Ulquiorra nodded approvingly, though was baffled by how relatively normal the lunch sounded. Minus the odd combination for the omelets of course. Chopsticks were shoved into his hand and he dug in. After a few bites, Tatsuki and Chizuru joined them. A few bites later, he realized that none of the women were eating. He gazed at them inquisitively.

Orihime giggled. "You have such pretty eyes, Ulqui."

A hand landed roughly on his head and fingers tangled into his hair. "I've never seen such good hair on a guy, either," Tatsuki complimented. "It's not greasy either; I hate greasy hair."

A slim finger poked his cheek. "Your skin's fairer than Hime's!"

"You should leave your hood down forever, Ulqui!"

He dropped his chopsticks like they were hot and reached for where the cowl would normally rest only to grasp at air. _I...I forgot to wear my hoodie? _It was such an absurd thought that he just had to look down. There was no zipper running down the length of his chest; just the album cover of Panic at the Disco's _A Fever You Can't Sweat Out_ blown up on a long-sleeved, dark green shirt.

_They can... see me..._

His mind went blank and his body went on autopilot, lifting out of the chair and speed-walking towards the door. He didn't hear the girls call after him as he escaped the classroom and nearly bolted down the mildly populated hall in the direction of his locker. Perhaps he'd had a lapse of judgement and had put his hoodie in his locker?

He spun the combination lock and opened it quickly. His jacket wasn't in there.

His body tensed at the sound of laughter down the hall. Without thinking, he threw himself inside his slim locker to conceal himself from whomever was strolling up the hallway.

It was dark inside, the horizontal slits in the door barely let in any light. He took a moment to breathe deep and calm himself. He wanted to chide himself for his panicked display now that he was out of sight. Then again he could hardly blame himself. He **never **left the house without something with a hood. He even kept a hooded shirt in the staff room at work since he couldn't wear a jacket while working.

The urge to go home was overwhelming, but that would mean letting a cities' worth of people see him, and that made his stomach lurch. Maybe he could call his mom, and ask her to bring his hoodie to school? He reached for his pocket and let his hand fall in defeat. There was no bulge to indicate the little communication device was in his pocket. It was probably in his backpack back in the classroom.

_"... Master? What's wrong?"_

The sudden presence in his head made him jump, but at the same time calmed him. _Murciel?_

_"What's wrong, master? Why am I sensing such negative emotions from you?"  
><em>

Ulquiorra wanted to laugh at himself now. With Murcielago whispering in his mind, his panic seemed so unnecessary and petty, though he knew as soon as the demon left he'd be back to freaking out and crying for his hoodie. _I...I um... I forgot my hoodie at home..._

_"Would you like for me to bring it to you?"_

_If you don't mind..._

_"I'll put it in your locker."_

_...I'm in my locker..._

There was a weird sound that could only be a laugh from the demon. _"Are you stuck, my adorable master?"_

_No..!_

Another laugh. _"Where should I meet you then? After all, I will not fit in there, especially now that you're in it."_

_I guess... the bathroom near my locker, then. In one of the stalls..._

_"I shall meet you there."_

The presence left, and just as he thought the panic and fear returned. He peeked out of the slits in the door for signs of life before messing with the latch and freeing himself. He quickly shut the locker and made his way to the bathroom a few yards away. There was no one inside and he headed for the wheelchair accessible stall. He turned and engaged the lock, and gasped when he turned around to be swaddled in the familiar fabric of his jacket. He slid his arms easily into the designated holes and looked up to see amused gold on emerald orbs. He grew embarrassed and lowered his gaze to the dirty linoleum. "Th-Thanks..."

A sharp nailed finger hooked under his chin, making him meet the mesmerizing eyes once more. "There's no reason to be embarrassed about needing your 'security blanket.' It's made you feel safe way before I infiltrated your life, and I will gladly bring it to you whenever you somehow forget it at home and you rather I wasn't around." He gripped Ulqui's chin, and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss. "Now... return to class."

"O...okay..." There was a warmth in him now, and he felt so much better. The panic was gone, and though he didn't feel like he could "face the world" he could surely mull around in it.

Murciel opened the door for him and gently pushed him out before disappearing.

Ulqui took a moment to fix himself, zipping up the dark fabric and pulling the hood over his head, before heading back to class.

"Noo!" Chizuru cried as if mournful. "Not the hood! You looked so nice without it!"

Ulqui ignored her and took his seat back. Orihime shoved a bite of omelet in his mouth. "Really, Ulqui! Why did you have to go get it?" she chided with a pout. As soon as he swallowed the first morsel a bite of salad was headed for his mouth. It seemed that she would be feeding him for the remainder of the lunch period.

"I'll be knocking that hood back off during gym, sourpuss," Tatsuki teased.

All ears in the room perked at the sound of an ambulance growing louder until it was undoubtedly in front of the school where it stayed constant. Ulqui always sat near the window, so he had a good view of paramedic rolling a gurney out of the back and through the front doors. After a good ten minutes passed, enough time for some students to become uninterested and move away from the windows, the paramedics were wheeling out the chem teacher on the gurney. They packed the old man into the back of the ambulance and screamed off.

**_Bing Bong~ Attention Students. Due to an accident, any classes scheduled for Mr. Taylor's chemistry class after lunch are canceled-_**

The few kids in homeroom who had chemistry later cheered.

_**- Those students are instructed to report to P.E during that time. Please expect a substitute teacher for chemistry until further notice. Thank you. Bing Bong~**_

Ulqui had noting to really worry about, since he'd had chemistry earlier, but he was already dreading how large the gym class would be that day. He sighed. They'd probably be playing dodge ball too...

Boy, did Ulqui hate being right.

Just as he expected, dodge ball was the activity of choice for the day; his class versus the visiting class. With all the confusion and the multitude of moving bodies, he hadn't seen the ball coming.

_FWEEET! _"Time out!" the P.E teacher called, and the students made a path for her to get to the felled teenager. "Lift your head, Cifer," she ordered. "Let me see."

With a groan and a hiss, he lifted his head from the floor and presented it to the teacher who hissed, telling him just how bad it was, and quickly helped him to his feet.

"Everyone," she addressed as she guided Ulqui out of the room. "Stay put until I return. I better not see one ball in the air when I come back, or you'll all be running laps!"

"Yes, Mrs. Scharf!"

The nurse's office wasn't far - for good reason - and he was soon laying on one of the three cots with a towel wrapped icepack on the left side of his face, awaiting the arrival of his mother.

Solita arrived soon, and signed him out in the office before helping her wounded son to the car and later, after a bit of questioning and a lot of red lights, to his room and into bed with another icepack. She left to start up a soup and Murciel hopped into his lap.

_"Should I have stayed?"_

Ulqui shook his head, and had to reposition the pack. "There's nothing you could've done. Besides, this is the lightest wound I've ever gotten from playing that stupid game..."

Murciel shifted and looked down on the human with concern in his eyes. He moved the icepack away and gently touched the bruising. "I hate that your pretty face has been marred in such a way. I would heal it, but that would raise suspicion, would it not?"

Ulquiorra nodded.

They both looked to his backpack when his phone started singing. Murciel recovered it and stared at the number on the screen. "It's Grimmjow."

Ulqui held out his hand for the phone. "I'll have to add him to my contacts and give him a ringtone. _Teenagers _seems appropriate." He swiped the screen and looked to the text that was sent to him:

**You okay? ****Where'd you go?  
><strong>

**No, I'm not okay, and my mom came and picked me up.**

**How bad is it?**

Murcielago plucked the phone from his master's hand and quickly took a picture of the side of his face. Ulqui winced when he looked at the picture; the left side of his face was darkened by bruising. He shook his head and sent the picture to Grimm.

**Damn, that's bad! Can you see out of that eye?****  
><strong>

**Not at first, but it's fine now.**

**Good. Hey, did you hear about Mr. Taylor?**

**What about him?**

**Old guy had a heart attack. Probably'll be out for a while. Haha we'll get a substitute to torture, can't wait**

**Have fun**

**Geez, I can hear your dead tone through text. You gonna be in school tomorrow?**

**Probably...**

**Well, if you do come, bring the demon. I need to talk to him.**

**Fine**

**Well, good night, then**

**Night**

x~x

His face had swollen slightly, and his jaw felt stiff, but Ulquiorra was up for school. Staying home where his mother would coddle and smother him wasn't really a good option anyway. He had to endure being driven to school, however, as the amethyst eyed woman wasn't going to let him walk in his condition.

The drive was calm, the radio turned low on the smooth jazz station, and Solita humming serenely along with it. Ulqui watched the world go by while gently scratching Murcie's soft ears.

"Oh," Solita suddenly murmured. "There's Grimm." Before Ulqui could search for blue hair she was pulling up beside the teenager. "Morning, Grimm! Hop in."

The car dipped as new weight was added and the back door slammed shut. "Thanks, Mrs. Solita. Hey Ulqui. Murcie."

Ulquiorra grunted and the demon meowed.

They were in front of the school shortly and without thinking Ulqui carried Murcie towards the building.

"Ulqui-dear, you can't take Murcie with you."

He looked to his mother and then back to the cat in his arms before he gently tucked his small form into the inside of his hood right behind his neck. Murciel shifted until he was comfortably draped around his neck, creating nary a bulge in the fabric.

His mother sighed, unwilling to even attempt an argument with her son. "I'll be expecting a call from your principal later, it seems."

"In his defense, there's nothing in the handbook stating that small, tamed, animals can't be taken to school," Grimmjow told her.

"Really? I'll have to find the one at home and look it over. See you later sweetie."

Ulqui turned and headed for school as he heard her drive off. Due to the drive to school, he was there much earlier than normal. The halls were barely populated, but slowly growing all the while, and even a few teachers had yet to arrive. Grimmjow said that he'd borrow the demon during his free period before lunch, and they parted Ulqui heading for his homeroom and the bluenet heading who-knows-where. Once he'd settled at his desk, Murciel spoke for the first time since their usual morning bath.

_"I believe I can see how you take such comfort in having a hood on while outside, master," _he purred in the human's mind. "_It's warm and delightfully dark, and gives the illusion of invisibility and safety. Mayhap I will begin wearing the cowl on my own outfit from now on."_

_It's good that you understand, _Ulqui thought back. _Are you okay back there, by the way?_

_"Ah, yes, yes. Quite fine. Very comfortable as well. Darkness is my element afterall, coupling that with your delectable scent makes this all the better! I will have to spend more time here-_

"Ulqui!"

The teen looked up slightly, surprised to see that the owner of the voice was Tatsuki, as she didn't usually call him by his name. She walked over with Orihime on her heels, and took up seats next to him like they did during lunch.

"You okay? You disappeared after Mrs. Scharf took you to the nurse's office," Tatsuki said, concern in her voice.

"I didn't even know you'd gotten hurt until after school ended," Orihime added.

Ulqui turned his head and gently tugged the edge of his hood to display the damage.

Tatsuki sucked in a hissing breath, and Hime gasped sympathetically.

"Does it hurt? Should I go get a bag of ice?" Orhime asked, her latent healing spirit showing.

Ulqui shook his head, lightly disturbing the cat on his neck.

"Okay, well if you need anything, just tell us, sourpuss," Tatsuki told him, already back to using the chiding yet endearing nickname for him.

Orihime dug her lunch box out of her bag and opened it. She retrieved a small bite of food from it and shoved it in his mouth. "Salsa banana pudding on a vanilla wafer cookie. Just something to brighten your day. Is it good?"

Ulqui savored the sweet and savory dessert, spreading it out on his tongue before biting into the wafer cookie. He nodded his approval of the dessert.

The oranget beamed at him. "There's more left over for lunch."

He nodded again before pulling out his chemistry homework since that was his next class. He was about to look it over when he remembered that there'd be a substitute for that class and put the textbook away. He instead pulled out his iPod and turned on the soothing yet playful dubstep violinist Lindsay Sterling and let his eyes flutter closed. He remained that way until later, much later, when a hand tapped his shoulder, telling him that it was time to go to his first period class.

The large chemistry classroom was one of the biggest in the school, a little over double the size of his homeroom/math class actually. The front had regular desks for lectures and whatnot, while the back half had experiment tables as well as locked cases with authorized chemicals and substances in them, as well as protective gear like goggles and lab coats. Since there was a substitute, it would probably be a while before they used the back half of the room again.

Ulquiorra walked briskly to his seat, not sparing a glance as he passed the substitute teacher, and settled in it prepared for some reading and maybe some sort of work sheet. The classroom filled slowly with a few slipping in a few moments after the bell rung. It wasn't until everyone was sitting down and mostly quiet that he heard the substitute speak, his voice sounding vaguely amused and calculating.

"Hello class. I am Mr. Granz, and I will probably be your semi-permanent teacher as long as Mr. Taylor is... indisposed."

There were a few scattered greetings from anyone who bothered.

"I want to start by saying that I know how your minds work," he muttered with disdain hinting in his voice. "You will test me. Not necessarily all of you, but a good chunk of you will attempt to rile me and push my buttons to see me snap and become frustrated. This will not work. If I find that you are acting out or you simply annoy me, I will not hesitate to put you out. Am I clear?" Mumbles of acceptance went through the air, but Ulqui knew that some of his fellow classmates were already conjuring up pranks, and he was sure that the sub knew too.

He decided to look up and actually look at Mr. Granz. The man was tall and lanky with a comfortable yet scholarly sweater vest, pin-striped shirt, and slacks outfit covering him. His medium length hair was shockingly pink, and if Grimmjow was next to him there would be comments on how, together, they resembled cotton candy.

"Since this is my first day," Mr. Granz continued, pushing his rectangular glasses back up his nose, "I will make myself familiar with your names and the nice seating chart Mr. Taylor left me." He walked over to where a male classmate was sitting, rocking back in his seat with his phone clasped in his hand. "Hello," Mr. Granz paused to look at the seating chart in his hand, "Ms. Jessica Moore. You look a lot manlier than I would've imagined."

The class laughed.

"Yeah, I've been taking testosterone and junk..." the classmate murmured.

The sub grew a wry smile. "Please go to your correct seat. Same with everyone. If you are not in you assigned seat then please go there now."

_"He is rather amusing, huh, master?" _Murcie purred as a few students moved to find their real seats. Ulqui flinched, having forgotten that the warm lump against his neck was the cat. _"Forgive me for startling you."_

_It's okay..._

"There are also some notes next to some of the names." Mr. Granz walked back to the same student who was now seated a few rows over and more towards the front. "Jinpei Nagase. 'Watch out; trouble maker'."

Jinpei just laughed.

The sub went through the chart, reading off instructions and earning more laughs. Ulqui tensed when he stopped next to his desk. What could there possibly written next to his name? He never caused problems for Mr. Taylor as far as he knew.

"Sorry if I say this wrong. Ool-qui-arra Ke-fer?"

"UHL-KEE-OR-RAH SHI-FUR," someone at the front of the class corrected. Ulqui said a mental thank you to them.

"Thank you Ms... Kunieda, but couldn't you have told me that yourself, Mr. Cifer?"

"Ulqui doesn't talk," someone said. "He's like... mute or something."

"He's not mute," someone else argued. "I've heard him say stuff before."

"Like what?"

"'You're standing on my pen.'"

Laughter.

Mr. Granz called for order and brought his attention back to Ulqui, much to the introverted teen's chagrin. "The note next to your name says 'Don't bother'. Care to explain?"

_Seems pretty obvious... don't bother me... _He shrugged.

"No answer? Well, unless you give me a reason, I going to have to bother you. Firstly, I seem to remember that wearing hooded jackets in school is prohibited, so I'm going to have to ask you to take that off."

Ulqui tilted his head up just enough to see the teachers face but not enough for his own to be visible. He sighed and scribbled on the notebook he had out on his desk for just these occasions. _The hood stays on... ask anyone..._

"Am I so beneath you that you can't spare a spoken word for me? You have to write me a note?"

"Dude, I just said that he doesn't talk."

Mr. Granz ignored the student. "And what do you mean? The teachers here allow you to break the rules? What make you so special?"

_"There are quite a few things actually," _Murcie murmured.

_Quiet you..._ Ulqui shrugged in answer to the teacher's question. He could foresee complications with the male. _I never take off my hood. Ask anyone._

"Mr. Cifer, if I let you break this one rule, then I'll have to let everyone else."

_I hate that argument. Everyone uses it. _

"If you continue to refuse to follow the rules, I will have to ask you to leave."

Ulqui picked up the pen again. _Are you assigning any homework?_

"No... why?"

Ulquiorra began putting the few items he had away and stood.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_I'm not going to take off my hood, so I will be going now..._Ulqui slung his bag over his shoulder - earning a slight protest from the demon - and headed for the door, sparking some not so hushed murmurs of surprise.

"Holy shit, the goodie emo's getting put out? Is the world ending?"

"I see a rift in the sky! It's Armageddon!"

The proclamations of the end of the world continued despite the sub's calls for order, and Ulqui slipped out of the room. The hall was quiet and rather barren, and he was instantly aware of his ignorance of what to do when put out of class; he'd never been put out before after all. He heaved a sigh and headed for his locker.

"What are you doing out here?"

Ulqui looked up from his seat on the floor to Grimmjow who loomed over him with his hands deep in his pockets. He'd been sitting there, in front of his locker with Murcie hidden behind his backpack, for only ten minutes. "I was put out, you?"

"Taking the long way back from the bathroom. Why the Hell did you get put out?"

"Because I wouldn't take off my hood..."

"What? Why would they suddenly- wait was it the chemistry sub who put you out?"

"Yes."

Grimmjow smirked. "Good for him, he's already on my bad side. Don't worry, Ulqui, I've got your back."

Ulquiorra shook his head. "Don't bother, I don't care."

"Too bad, I do. No body messes with my emo, especially not over something so stupid."

_"Thank you for helping, Grimmjow. I'm sure my master is grateful as well, though he will not express it."_

"You're welcome, cat... where are you anyway?"

Murciel took this moment to reveal himself, hopping into Ulqui's lap and getting comfortable. _"Right here."_

"Cool, can I borrow you now? That way you can be back with Ulqui by the time lunch comes around."

_"I don't see why not. Where will you put me?" _He let out a sharp purr that must've been a sigh when Grimmjow presented his backpack and opened it. _"This will be very uncomfortable..."_

"Quit yer bitchin', it's the only place I have on me big enough to carry you." He shook the bag urgingly. "Hop in."

Murciel let out another sharp purr, and gracefully leaped in. When Grimmjow zipped the bag and put it back on his back they heard, _"It smells... funny in here..." _and Grimmjow cackled. The bluenet waved at Ulqui and headed back to class, leaving Ulqui alone. The introverted teen just pulled out his music iPod and switched on his Nightcore playlist. He read some poetry to the moving verses of Eminem in The Monster. He expelled a calm sigh; Nightcore made everything sound better.

The bell rung, and he unplugged and headed for homeroom for lunch. Orihime and Tatsuki were already there, and Chizuru appeared after he'd taken his seat. The oranget happily set out lunch and gave him his chopsticks, and he dug in.

"Is that a cat?" Tatsuki asked as she packed up her empty lunch box.

Ulquiorra looked up as Murcie walked in and strolled up to him, earning the eyes of all the students in the room. Being a demon, he could've easily hopped back into Ulqui's hood, but he had to drag it out in front of the normal humans to appear like the small cat he looked like. He climbed up Ulqui's pant leg, to his lap, and then onto the desk, up his arm, and back into his hood. After he settled Ulqui fixed his hood and went back to eating.

"Is that why you always have a hood on?!" someone cried.

Ulqui cringed as people who usually ignored him gathered around to ask about Murcie. _Dammit demon!_

_"I'm sorry, but there was no way I was staying in that putrid smelling knapsack any longer."_

"Alright, people, back up! Quit crowding him! One at a time!" Tatsuki commanded, going body guard on them. The facade shattered and she leaned on the table. "Me first! Has that cat always been there?"

Ulqui heaved a sigh and shook his head.

The question of "What's its name," erupted from many.

_Get out here, _he thought at the demon cat and rapped the table. Murcie climbed down his arm and presented himself.

Orihime squealed and plucked him off the desk. "Murcie," she read off of his tag and held him in front of her face by his armpits. "Hello little kitty! Aw, you're just so cute!"

Murciel touched her nose with his paw. _"Yes, yes, I hear that alot, but thank you nonetheless young lady." _He mewled earning a few 'aws'.

The bell dinged signalling five minutes until lunch was over, and many students abandoned his desk in favor of finishing their lunches. Orihime set Murcielago on the desk, and he remained there to receive pets from Chizuru and Tatsuki.

For the rest of the day, Ulquiorra had to deal with students from his homeroom randomly walking up and petting the area of his hood where Murcie was. Needless to say, the teen was very glad to leave school that day_._

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
>And other times I feel like I should go.<br>And through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
>And when you're gone we want you all to kno-ow-<em>

Ulqui flipped out his phone and answered. "Ma'am?"

"Hey sweetie, there is a little bit of a traffic jam, but I'll be there pretty soon," Solita told him.

"Okay." ." Ulqui hung up after his mother sent him a few kisses and headed for the bench near the street.

"I'm figuring it out."

The teen flinched at Grimmjow's sudden appearance.

The bluenet sat heavily on the bench and unwrapped a chocolate bar he pulled out of his pocket. "_Cater to his wild spirit_ and _virgin blood_ go together right? So, I'm guessing I need nonhuman virgin blood to call him; maybe pig blood from the butchers or something? And then, since you told me that your ritual would have to be in a cave, then his would have to be in the woods behind my house, because that's a type of _'milder wild'_. How am I doing so far?"

_"Quite well, Grimmjow. Though one problem. How could you be sure that the pig's blood would be virginal?"_

Grimm took a bite of his candy. "Shit you're right... hmm. Piglet blood would be good, but butchers don't usually have that kind of stuff... Huh..." As he thought he surprise attacked Ulquiorra, shoving a piece of chocolate into his unsuspecting mouth. Ulqui glared as he chewed. "What? 'Sharing is caring.' Oh, I have a hunting license. I could go out and get a baby deer or something!"

As he finished, Ulqui's mother pulled up and her son stood and headed for the front seat. "Good hunting," he murmured.

"Hey, Grimmy!" Solita greeted. "Heading our way?"

"You go by Dayvee Street, right?"

"Sure do."

"Then, yeah." The bluenet hopped in and buckled up and Solita pulled off.

Ulquiorra remained relatively quiet as Grimm and his mother chatted about what happened at school, though Grimm, thankfully, skipped over the part about Ulqui getting kicked out.

"Was Murcie a good kitty?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's good, but I don't think you should take him into school anymore, okay?"

Ulqui shrugged and turned his focus out of the window.

They soon turned down Grimm's street, and pulled up in front of the small brown colored home at the end of the cul-de-sac. As the bluenet described, the house was flanked by an immense amount of trees, and a few deer loped back into the trees upon noticing the car and the blue-haired human exiting it.

"Thanks Mrs. Solita."

"Anytime dear!" Her gaze was suddenly on something behind him. "Is that your father?"

Grimm turned. "Yeah. I usually miss seeing him before he heads to work."

The older male noticed them and walked over. He looked almost exactly like Grimm, but with brow creases, black hair mostly slicked back over his skull with a few defiant strands, and a stern scowl unlike the bored one his son sometimes wore. Grimmjow moved out of the way to let his father lean against the passenger side door and Solita rolled the window down.

"Vat did he do now?" he asked, his deep voice carrying a light German accent.

"Oh uh..." Solita stuttered in confusion at the accusatory question. "Nothing. I was just bringing him home."

"Ah,_ das ist gut_. Sorry, I'm just used to him being brought home by teachers vith bad news."

"Really? Grimm's such a good boy around me."

He chuckled at that, his scowl softening. "I am Alois Jeagerjaquez, you?"

"Solita Cifer." She reached an arm across Ulqui's space and shook the man's hand.

"Cifer? You are Latigo's wife?"

"Yes. You must work with him at the station, then. It's very nice to meet one of his coworkers."

"Pleasure meeting you too." He diverted his striking blue eyes to Ulqui. "So quiet. Are you one of Grimm's friends?"

Ulqui shrugged and Solita shook her head and answered for him. "They've been hanging out for a week now. This is Ulquiorra by the way."

"Ah, yes, I remember now. Latigo told me about you." Alois looked to Solita. "Perhaps we could get together and chat about our problem children, _ja_?"

She gave him a sad smile. "Don't listen to my husband, Ulqui's a good kid, he just can't show it sometimes."

Alois nodded though didn't seem to fully believe it. "Ah, well I have to get to work. _Guten Abend._" He turned and headed for the car in the driveway, smoothing back his son's hair as he passed him.

Grimm groaned and remessified his hair before waving to Ulqui and Solita, and heading for the house. "I'll text you later, Ulqui!"

Solita pulled off with Alois close behind her, and turned left at the mouth of the cul-de-sac while he turned right.

"He was a nice guy, though it's a shame your father has already gotten him thinking badly about you..." Solita murmured. "I know! I'll invite him for dinner. Him and Grimm. Won't that be lovely? I'll just have to ask Lati about his and Alois' schedules."

x~x

Solita forced her son to stay downstairs while she fixed him a snack, though he, of course, didn't want to, he sat at the dining table anyway. His father walked in while his mother was making him the snack. Since it was also his worked day, it seemed that work for Latigo started a couple hours later than Alois'. Solita greeted him, and asked her questions from earlier.

"I wouldn't mind having him and his son over. Yeah, I'll ask him when I get to work." The older man jumped when Ulqui's phone sang loudly behind him:

_Teenagers scare the living shit outta me!  
>They could care less, as long as someone'll bleed!<em>  
><em>So darken-!<em>

Ulqui pulled it out of his pocket and opened the text to read it.

**You home yet?**

Ulqui grunted when Latigo's hand came down heavily on his head. "You're actually using that phone for something other than calling us? I'm amazed." Latigo proceeded to ruffle his hair roughly before putting the teen in a one-armed headlock making Ulqui finally protest the rough treatment. Latigo laughed, and let him go.

Ulquiorra smoothed his hair and rubbed his neck before answering the text.

**Yeah.**

**Cool, I wanna talk over the plan with you.**

**If it's about Pantera, then not now. I'm in the kitchen with my parents.**

**Okay, I understand. I wouldn't be talking about him if my dad was around.**

**German?**

**What? Oh, yeah, I'm German-American. Third generation... or maybe it was fourth...**

"Are you texting Grimm?" his mother asked as she set a nice sized sandwich in front of him. She continued speaking when he nodded. "Could you ask him about his hair? I wanted to ask while he was in the car, but it felt too awkward."

**My mom wants to know why your hair's blue.**

**I got it from my grandpa. Now that guy had an accent you could cut.**

Ulqui turned the phone for his mom to see, and she took it into her dainty hands. She smiled and scrolled through a few of the texts, as he'd expected her to, before typing something and giving the phone back.

**Whoa, Ulqui! Did you start taking meds for your emo-ness?**

Ulqui quirked a brow and scrolled to the text his mother sent:

**How neat, thank you :-)**

He sighed and shook his head. **My mother sent that...**

**Oh, that makes so much more sense. Man, that actually scared me a bit.**

Ulqui took a bite of his sandwich, and caught a bit of mayo that spilled on his lip with his tongue. He grunted in thanks when his mother set a mug of herbal tea in front of him. Solita pressed a kiss to his cheek and left with Latigo trailing after her with a sandwich of his own. **They're gone. What did you want to talk about? **Grimmjow took long enough that Ulqui was able to take a few more bites of his snack, and burned his tongue sipping the tea.

**Great. I just wanted to tell you that after I finish getting everything for the ritual, and looking up more symbols to put on the pentagram and maybe more panther facts, I want you to be there for when I actually preform it.**

**I'll try. When will you do it?**

**Not sure, it totally depends on when I can get everything and the weather and stuff like that.**

**Makes sense. **He popped the last of his sandwich into his mouth and put the plate in the sink. The cup was still to hot for him to handle, so he grabbed one of the two towels that hung over the sink to use. His phone dinged signaling that Grimm had texted him back by the time he reached his room. He set his tea on the bedside table.

**I'm going to go fix myself some dinner. I'll text you again later.**

**Okay.**

He laid the phone on the bedside table as well, and climbed onto his welcoming mattress. _I'm tired. _From the corner of his eye, he saw Murciel shift into his human form and walk over to his prone body. Ulqui gasped and slapped away the demon's hands when Murciel grabbed his belt. "What are you doing? I don't want you undressing me after all that happened the other day."

Murciel smiled. "Not to worry, master. I am quite satiated when it comes to your blood and body, I merely wished to change you into your sleepwear." He tried again, gripping his master's shirt, but Ulqui stopped him. "Master, even if I wished to bed you, I wouldn't do so while your parents were home."

Ulqui was hesitant, but eventually allowed himself to be undressed, and swung his legs over the bed's edge for Murcielago to slip on his pyjama pants. Per the demon's request, he stood to allow him to pull the garment over his rump. He flinched when Murciel cupped his face.

"Does your wound still hurt, master?"

Ulqui shrugged. "A little. Wh-What are you doing?!"

Murciel was in the process of gently kissing the bruised flesh circling his eye and marring his cheek. "Stopping the pain, of course. How I wish that this was the olden days when magic was known and widely practiced. I could heal this petty wound with not a second thought." He pressed a few more kisses to the bruise and then captured his lips for a moment before yanking the nightshirt he'd chosen for him over the teen's head.

The abrupt yank startled Ulqui, but after a few owlish blinks he slipped his arms through the sleeves and laid back down. He watched with eyebrows raised as Murciel's clothes shifted right before him. The demon's sweater and slacks morphed into a long inky black skirt.

"I've never seen you in that before..."

Murcielago chuckled as he crawled up behind his master and wrapped his long arms around the younger. "That's because you always go to sleep before me, if I sleep at all that night. However, today I feel like resting with you at this early hour. I blame my cat form."

"What if my mom comes up to check on me?"

"She cannot see me unless I allow her, and I must be conscious to do so. Now enough chatter, I believe you wanted to sleep..."

x~x

Ulqui flinched when he saw Orihime reach for his hood during lunch.

"Oh, I'm not trying to take it off," she claimed as she pulled back her hand. "I just wanted to see if Murcie was there."

"I'm here," the demon murmured behind Ulqui. He was wearing the fancier clothes he'd worn after the first time he'd bedded Ulqui, though 'bedded' might not have been a good word for it since there'd been no mattress involved. Just a concrete floor and a lot of refuse.

_Quiet you. _Ulqui shook his head making the orangette pout.

"Aw, you should've brought him again! I was looking forward to-" she stopped when she rolled her head on her shoulders and noticed something at the front of the classroom. "Is that Ichigo?"

Orihime and Chizuru both joined her in looking at the front, while Ulqui continued to eat the tofu, apple, and onion curry dish Orihime had whipped up. He couldn't care less if that _was _the tall, grumpy-faced, carrot-topped teen. He was just another popular guy a lot of girls swooned and blushed over; including Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun, you're back!" the orangette proclaimed, solidifying the earlier, tentative observation.

"Hey, Orihime. Tatsuki. Chizur-AGH! Let go!"

At the mention of her name, Tatsuki jumped up and dragged Ichigo into a headlock. "Bastard! What's with you disappearing without a word!? You had us worried!"

"It's not like I'm obligated to tell you when I'm leaving!"

That earned him a punch.

Orihime gasped. "Careful."

"No, this deadbeat deserves every lick I give him!" Tatsuki told her.

There was a giggle behind Ichigo. "You have such fun friends!"

All (except Ulqui, yet again) looked to the speaker. The introverted teen did not recognize her voice, and did not have a face for her, so she was either new or he'd just never bothered to notice her.

The unfamiliar voice spoke again, her voice cheery and a bit high-pitched. "Hi! I'm Rukia Kuchiki; Ichigo's cousin! I'm staying with his family for a bit."

Orihime greeted her as Chizuru gasped lurched out of her seat. "What a lovely maiden we have here! So adorably small in stature and best of all in-buh!"

Ulqui peeked up in time to see Tatsuki take a firm elbow to the red-head's temple, knocking her off of the dark-haired girl he could now see. She met his eyes and he looked back down at the empty bento box.

"Who's your dark and quiet friend?" Rukia asked.

"Oh, hey Ulquiorra. I didn't see you there," Ichigo greeted and came into his line of view. "Still hiding under that hood, I see. Huh, I don't think I've ever even seen your face."

"We saw it Monday!" Orihime told him excitedly. "And yesterday he had the cutest kitty with him in his hood."

"How cute!" Rukia cheered and placed her hands on his desk, startling him as he hadn't seen her draw near. "Maybe you could sneak it in again?"

Ulqui started when he felt a hand on his head. Standing quickly, he slapped away the Rukia girl's hand and glared at her through his bangs while she looked surprised, and maybe even a bit frightened. Ulqui grabbed his bag and hurried away with Murcielago on his heels. He didn't stop until he was in front of his locker, where he leaned against the cold metal and dropped his bag.

He heaved a sigh and rubbed his head where the Rukia girl's hand had touched. _I can't believe she touched me like that... _He let his hand drop and looked to his demon servant. His eyebrows came together, as Murciel seemed to have a perplexed look on his face as he scratched his bald chin. _Something wrong?_

Murciel looked to him and then he seemed to return to whatever state of mind he'd been in before. "I'm not sure what it means..."

_What what means?_

"...I couldn't read the thoughts of Ichigo or Rukia..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo huffed as Rukia dragged him out of the room and away from his friends, who he'd been happy to see after spending so much time in the Soul Society. They went a few feet from the classroom before he took back his arm and glared at her. "Quit dragging me; what's going on with you?"<p>

Rukia grew a glare of her own. "You couldn't sense it?"

"Sense what? Wait, does one of my friends have high spiritual pressure?"

"Tatsuki does, but that's not the point."

"Well, what is the point?"

"I don't even know! It was like... a weird presence, and it wasn't hollow, but it definitely wasn't human. I just don't know, but it worries me; it was coming from that gloomy Ulqui-whatever character."

Ichigo waved it off. "He's always been weird and a bit depressing, I wouldn't be surprised if he simply had a spiritual pressure to match."

"Ichigo. It _wasn't _human."

Orange eyebrows came together and he scratched his neck as he really thought about it. He couldn't sense spiritual pressure in others, but with Rukia able to and quite shaken by it, he felt he had to take this potential threat seriously. "What should we do?"

"I... I'll talk to my brother about it. He'll be able to help."

"Sounds good. I think I'll alert Urahara as well. He'll jump at the opportunity to study and document... whatever Ulquiorra might be." He bit his lip. "Are you sure the pressure was threatening? I don't think Ulqui could hurt a fly."

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know... but it's better safe than sorry..."

* * *

><p>Yay! Another chapter out for this story! Below I've listed the songs featuredmentioned in the story in order by when they appeared (Sorry if I forgot any, I wrote this chapter sporadically over the course of a month XD). I really hope you enjoyed, and will leave me a review to enjoy myself! Thanks and have a nice life!... or unlife if you happen to be a zombie. You know what you are *nudge nudge*

_End of the World Party_ by I See Stars

_Welcome to the Black Parade_ by My Chemical Romance (MCR)

_Lights Out_ by Mindless Self Indulgence (MSI)

_Teenagers_ by MCR


End file.
